Naruto Shippuden: Kissing the Wind
by Highspeed0516
Summary: Manga Spoilers: Following the aftermath of the current confrontations in the manga, Sakura re-examines her feelings for the two most important men in her life, and reaches a conclusion. But is Sakura prepared to accept the burden? REWRITE done 23 March!
1. Chapter 1

Thanks for over 15,000 hits on this story! IMPORTANT: The first chapter slowly becomes more and more AU as the real manga progresses, especially in light of what really happened to Sasuke. Imagine instead at this point that Madara set a trap for the Konoha ninja that injures both Naruto and Hanata, and things might still work pretty well. Thanks again!

* * *

Naruto Shippuden

Kissing the Wind

Recent memories kept playing themselves through her head, robbing her of sleep. She usually welcomed memories, as the good ones helped to sustain her, and keep her sane. Yet as she stared at the old photograph in the wooden frame, as she had almost every night since that day, those memories felt different. They seemed distant now, as if they were nothing more than a dream that was easily recalled as she woke, but faded later in the day. There were no tears this night as there so often had been in the past. For Haruna Sakura, the events of the past week had changed everything.

Sakura sat alone in her tiny apartment at the edge of her bed. She had gotten her own place when she had become a Chuunin, but it was still only a block away from her parents' old place. As Sakura thought of the years growing up living in that house, a much younger Sakura stared back at her from the photograph. That Sakura had her long pink hair styled without a single tangle and was smiling without a care in the world. She had been so naive then, her biggest worries being how to avoid her nagging mother and winning the attention of the boys, especially Sasuke.

"Sasuke." Sakura whispered to herself.

He looked so ridiculously grumpy in the old picture that it had the opposite effect. He ended up looking cuter than ever, especially with Kakashi Sensei ruffling his spiky black hair like that. Sasuke certainly had grown, for better or for worse. Thinking about him this way, Sakura wondered if she had really grown up too, or was she was just kidding herself? Her parents still treated her like a kid, after all. Her mother still came over to nag her, and she still behaved as if Sakura's time as a ninja was just a phase that would soon pass.

"Proper young women weren't warriors," her mother would often say.

In her mother's view, it was the job of the woman to maintain the home and raise good little ninja children. And her father . . .

Sakura closed her eyes and shook her head, not even wanting to think about it. Her father was a different matter altogether. But the worst thought of all was the fact that even after all this her hard work, all her research, and all her training with the fifth Hokage, she was still unable to do anything of great importance for either Naruto or Sasuke.

She couldn't protect Naruto from that masked Akatsuki member, and all her impressive strength and skill was useless next to Sasuke's twisted logic and that new team of his.

And now . . .

And now tears did well up in Sakura's pale green eyes as she looked at Naruto with that big stupid grin on his face. Right now Naruto was recovering in the hospital again. That blond idiot just couldn't seem to keep himself out of the place. Worse than that, they'd failed to save Sasuke . . . again. And this time they were so close! Sakura just couldn't understand it. Instead of coming back home after defeating his brother, Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke had chosen to continue on with that renegade team of his . . . and that _tramp!_Indeed, it was the most recent memories that were keeping Sakura awake this night, swirling in her mind again and again like Naruto's Rasengan. Even the Rasengan was useless against that masked Akatsuki, who somehow just let every attack they threw at him phase right through him as if he were ghost. The enemy ninja made a fool of everyone, including himself at times. It soon became clear that his antics and way of insulting people while sounding like he didn't mean any harm were all for the purpose of antagonizing and frustrating Naruto in particular.

Naruto, to Sakura's relief, refused to give into his anger, even when the ninja in the orange and black-swirl mask mentioned that Sasuke was probably already dead at the hands of Itachi by now. This seemed to frustrate the Akatsuki, and he began to get serious. One by one their comrades were put out of action. Kiba and Akamaru fought with amazing synchronization and timing, but their adversary was too fast for even them. Captain Yamato prevented a final killing blow to the man-dog team, but was somehow ensnared and trapped in his own wooden cocoon. Shino, for all his skill, was no match either. The enemy pretended to be annoyed by the swarm of insects sucking at his chakra until for reasons still unexplained, an influx of chakra from the Akatsuki overloaded Shino's own system, causing him to pass out. Hinata seemed to gain the upper hand, driving the quick enemy ninja backwards with her gentile fist style. She aimed for chakra points instead of physical matter, and it seemed to be working. As she pressed her advantage, Naruto and Sakura had tried to coordinate an attack from the masked ninja's flanks. Sakura had the wind knocked out of her by a mighty kick to the abdomen, but Naruto was able to hold the Akatsuki down using a wind jutsu that Sakura had never heard of. Naruto had created a vacuum of air in front of him, and it bound the masked ninja in place for Hinata to make a final strike.

But then the Akatsuki caught Naruto in a genjutsu. Naruto writhed on the ground in phantom pain as the masked ninja descended upon him. Hinata got there first, only to be run through the gut with the enemy's kunai. Her last act was to slap Naruto back to reality.

Naruto recovered quickly, caught Hinata as she fell, and leapt to safety with her. Then Hinata said something so softly that only Naruto could hear here before she passed out. Back at ground level, Sakura struggled back to her feet. She could tell that Naruto was struggling to hold back the horrible power inside of him at that point. She tried to rush to his side, but Kakashi Sensei stopped her. He raised his headband, and targeted the Akatsuki with his powerful Mangakyu Sharingan vortex technique.

But it was to no avail. The vortex refused to form . . . refused to target. It was then Kakashi realized the masked Akatsuki also had the Mangakyu Sharingan but he was too late to avoid the trap, and Kakashi passed out from the severe psychic backwash. It was left to just her and an unstable Naruto.

Their teamwork had never been better. Their combined fury should have been a match for any ninja to ever leap through the trees. It was as exhilarating as it was terrifying, knowing that failure here was not an option. Sakura even dared to think they'd won when, with an ultrasonic blast she created a sinkhole in the ground while the Akatsuki was engaged in an airborne duel with Naruto's clones. The ground appeared undisturbed, and the enemy chose to land right where she had predicted. He sank into the loose earth up to his neck in an instant. The Akatsuki looked powerless to evade or even phase Naruto's attack out as Naruto followed up with his Rasenshiruken, but a powerful ball of flame, unlike anything Sakura would have imagined possible came from the enemy. The intense heat power of the blast was the last thing Sakura remembered before hitting her head against a tree and slipping into darkness.

She awoke to find Captain Yamato kneeling over her. Naruto was passed out not far from them. Yamato explained what happened as Sakura set about healing her friend as best she could. Naruto had been critically burned by the blast, and his body apparently had no choice but to rely on the Kyuubi's chakra to heal and save him. The masked Akatsuki had actually taken _control_ of Naruto as soon as the chakra began to leak out. The Captain had watched in horror as he the enemy began to extract the chakra cloak _outside_ of Naruto's body. Yamato described it as a brutal, painful tug of war for Naruto as the Kyuubi within him fought hard to stay where it was. Sakura could barely take the thought of Naruto in so much pain, and pressed Yamato as to what happened next.

The Akatsuki was attempting to undo Naruto's seals when another of his organization simply materialized out of a nearby tree. Yamato described this one as having one side of his face painted or tattooed black, while the other a pale white. He seemed to have giant carnivorous plant mandibles growing from his back.

This newcomer had only said, "It is over. Sasuke won."

At this the masked Akatsuki seemed surprised. Yamato was close enough to here him speak, and he recited word for word for Sakura what had been said.

"That's interesting. So Itachi overdid it then. I warned him not to rely on that power too much. No matter. It would seem the time is not yet right to move."

The Akatsuki was indeed now missing the lower half of his mask, and Yamato said he had the features of an Uchiha and a much deeper and more sinister voice than the one the mysterious ninja had been using while wearing the mask. The enemy stopped drawing the Kyuubi chakra from a half-baked Naruto and told him he had other things to attend to, but he would soon return to finish the job.

Presently, Sakura put the photo back in its place on the dresser and stood up. It was no use. There would be no going to sleep at this rate. She decided to go for a walk. Sliding the straps of her shimmering pink satin nightgown off her shoulders, she let the garment slide off her to pool at her feet. Moments later, Sakura tightened her headband with a sharp tug, smoothed her hair over it, and with a satisfied nod that she was meeting regulations, turned and headed out into the quiet night streets of Konoha.

* * *

It was a cool autumn night, and Sakura found the fresh air was already helping to clear her head. She rounded a corner, and headed past the ninja academy, where so many good memories still lived. There was also that swing. Sakura remembered how Naruto would often just sit on it, alone, while everyone gave him else gave him cold looks and a wide berth. As a little girl she couldn't understand why, and now that she new the truth of the horrible burden he was destined to carry, she was as determined as ever to help him reach his dream. The fact was many people would still rather not have him around. Her father for instance . . .

Sakura continued on by the light of the hanging paper street lamps that were still traditional in the hidden village. They swayed slightly in the breeze, causing Sakura's shadow to flicker eerily as she walked. Her shadow grew large as it fell across the Konoha hospital and medical center. She had spent countless hours here too, and many sleepless nights studying under the tutelage of her master. In a kinder world, Sasuke would be in there as well as Naruto, especially after the state that they had found him in when they had finally discovered that secret place of the Uchiha clan.

The state of the place had been terrifying. The roof and most of the interior had been completely demolished. What a battle it must have been between Sasuke and his brother. They found him passed out near his brother's lifeless body. Sasuke had been burned by a fire unlike anything Sakura had ever seen or heard of. Black flames still flickered all around the area, of which Naruto warned them not to go near. At first, Sasuke looked to be alright, but a quick analysis revealed he and was in danger of bleeding to death from some internal injuries, or suffocating as a result of a collapsed lung. Some of the fire was somehow still burning him, and Sasuke kept waking up and passing out again from the pain.

Tears had filled Sakura's eyes as she tried desperately with all of her knowledge to heal him, but no amount of chakra healing manipulation would stick. He had inhaled some of the fumes from the flames, and that was what was causing his lung to collapse as the fumes slowly burned him from the inside. Fearing there was nothing she could do but ease his pain, Sakura prepared herself for the worst.

But Naruto didn't. He believed in her just as he always had. He reminded her of Chiyo, of her Sacrifice, and how the elder ninja had believed Sakura would surpass even her master. Naruto offered what remained of his chakra to her in the same way he had to elder Chiyo for Gaara. Sakura had refused, explaining to Naruto that in his condition it was too dangerous.

"If it will work . . .then take it." he had urged. "Even if I die, I don't mind. We'll have succeeded."

Together they stopped the burning in the collapsed lung, and Sasuke began to breathe with less difficulty, but there was still a long way to go. Sakura still didn't know if she could heal all the damage in time until that girl, Karin, had showed up with Sasuke's new team. Karin was more adept at sensing the flow of Chakra than anyone Sakura had ever met. Although the fiery redhead's medical skills were not as developed as Sakura's she managed to heal Sasuke from the inside out, drawing on his own chakra, while Sakura concentrated on the outside in. Together, they healed the internal concussion injuries, repaired the lung, and restored his trachea. Together, they save Sasuke's life.

This was someone Sakura thought she could respect, but the entire healing session had felt tense, and not just because Sasuke's life was on the line. It felt as if another fight would break out at any moment. Naruto, though weak and no longer able to rise to his feet, watched the lean, white haired boy with two enormous swords very carefully. Sakura thought one of them looked like Zabuza's sword, and Naruto would tell her later he was sure the other had belonged to an Akatsuki member. The other member of Sasuke's team had the cursed seal. He _scared_ Sakura. He just felt broken to look into his eyes, as if would go berserk at any time, but especially if Sasuke died.

Sakura nearly collapsed as Sasuke finally stabilized, and the work was done. It was then that . . . that _bitch_ smiled sweetly and said,

"I am grateful for your help, but be warned, stay away from my Sasuke or I'll kill you."

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts for a moment and looked around the quiet Konoha street, wanting to punch something. The nerve of that woman! _Her Sasuke_? As if sasuke would actually go for an ugly frizzy, haired, four-eyed, she-wolf like her! Sakura felt her fists tighten as she stormed away from the hospital. _Calm down,_ she thought at herself. _You came outside to relax. _

But Sakura continued to relive the moment that Sasuke had regained consciousness, for this troubled her above all else. Without a word, Sasuke took aid from his new team members and began to leave. Naruto launched into a grand speech about how Sasuke's path, if he turned his back on his friends again, would only lead to ruin. He pleaded for Sasuke to see that true power lied in the strength of his bonds with his comrades. Sakura found she could do nothing but cry again, and it haunted her to this moment. Sasuke wasn't listening to Naruto, and Sakura refused to beg again.

Not this time.

She managed only one argument, remembering how she had even offered to help him with his vengeance once.

"Your vengeance is complete now isn't it?" Sakura had asked simply after Naruto had finished. At this Sasuke actually signaled for the boy with the cursed seal to stop. "So . . . So come back with us now, there's no reason for you to fight alone anymore." This drew a nasty look from Karin. Sasuke turned to look at Sakura, his dark eyes boring into her soul.

"There is still . . . one more I must kill." Sasuke said, not without some difficulty.

"And even when he does that!" snapped Karin, "what makes you think Sasuke would ever _want_ to go back and play with you weaklings?"

Sakura had ignored that tramp and focused on Sasuke's eyes, but in them she could only see emptiness, darkness, and . . . sadness. It both made Sakura ache and chilled her to the bone.

Sakura had then watched helplessly along with Naruto, Captain Yamato, and Kakashi Sensei as the trio made their way to the exit. None of them were in any condition to do anything but let it happen. Naruto screamed Sasuke's name one last time, and their former team mate halfway turned to say one thing.

"Naruto . . . Take care of Sakura."

Sakura was now halfway down "Main" boulevard which lead from the entrance to the Hokage's mansion. She could see the mansion now in the distance as these memories finished cycling through her head again. Sakura stopped and looked up at the stars.

_Didn't Sasuke realize that Naruto had always done everything he possible could to take care of her? Didn't he realize that more often than not, it was Naruto that needed caring for?_

_So much for fresh air,_ Sakura thought. Right now all she wanted, no all she _needed_ was to talk to Naruto. But right now the hospital was locked down for the night, and he was probably sleeping peacefully. She should just leave him be. Yet, Sakura was a medical ninja after all, and getting in to see him wouldn't be too much trouble. She made her decision.

Sakura spun on her heal and headed back to the hospital.

* * *

Naruto was sleeping peacefully. Sakura sat in a chair by his bed, simply watching him. Moonlight from a half moon filtered in through the window, highlighting one side of his face. Naruto had been badly burned on the right side of his body, but as usual he was healing rapidly. Cool bandages were wrapped around his torso and right leg, and his right arm was in a cushioned cast, the result of using the Rasenshiruken too much again. Every now and again, his cheeks would twitch, and he would mumble something incoherent. It was kind of . . . cute. She couldn't bring herself to wake him. She couldn't really think of anything to talk about that wasn't depressing anyway.

Sakura remembered sitting by Sasuke's side like this for hours on end, back when he was in a coma induced by his own brother. She'd brought flowers for him almost every day. She kind of felt guilty about not having anything for Naruto at the moment, but it was different with Sasuke, wasn't it? Naruto was a good comrade, probably her best friend but . . .

"_Its not a problem of small or big. What's important is the strength of the feelings you have for Naruto. Sakura, I can tell just by looking at you. In reality you . . ."_Captain Yamato's words. Why was she thinking about that? Watching him sleep like this was stirring all kinds of strange memories within her. Watching him closely, she studied those strange birthmarks on his face. So often they had the illusion of whiskers, especially when he smiled that ear to ear smile of his. Naruto's smile . . .

"_You always cry so easily, Sakura. Don't worry, because I'll save Gaara." _

Sakura still wasn't sure if Naruto understood that it was he, not Gaara that she had been worried about back then, but it didn't matter. His confidence had put her at ease, and it started with that smile. He always managed to do that, to make her feel safe.

Her eyes drifted back to the cast on his right arm. Was he really shortening his life using that technique? Sakura had warned him before not to use it again recklessly, but against any enemy that strong, was there any choice?

Still, Naruto always saw the bright side in everything . . .

_"Though actually, I'm kind of enjoying this._" Naruto had said back then.

Sakura had acted surprised, but she hadn't really been. After all, she enjoyed being with him too. But as soon as Naruto saw that on her face, he changed his tone. He had concluded.

"It's like you and me are getting closer to Sasuke."

She always appreciated him being optimistic about Sasuke, but at the time she had been somehow, disappointed. His right arm had been in a bulky cast then, just as it was now. That proved problematic for Naruto.

"_I guess I'll help you. Give me your chopsticks._" She had said as she slid her stool closer to the frustrated Naruto. She was kind of glad when Sai proved quicker with the chopsticks, but part of her was just as annoyed as Naruto.

Something stirred within Sakura as she watched her old friend sleep. Vaguely, she realized she was lightly stroking his spiky blond hair, running it thoughtfully through her fingers as if it were her own. It was still singed in some places. Sakura froze her hand in place, and felt embarrassed.

"What am I doing here?" She whispered to herself.

She stood up to leave, when the sound of Naruto's voice made her freeze in her tracks.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan," Naruto half moaned.

"Naruto," Sakura said without turning. "You know you don't. . ."

Sakura had slowly turned back toward Naruto as she prepared her words to convince him he didn't need to apologize yet again. When she saw him, she realized she was still asleep.

Naruto shifted uncomfortably, making a soft whimpering noise.

"Please, Sakura-chan, Forgive me," he mumbled.

Hearing this, something tugged at Sakura's heart. _Even in his dreams, _she thought, _he agonizes over that promise. _

"_Don't worry, I'll bring him back. That's the promise of a lifetime!" _He's said with a smile. Then later, both then and after the first time they lost Sasuke, he'd assured her, "_I won't go back on my word, because that's my ninja way!_"

It had meant so much to her. It was a memory that she would never let slip away.

She crept over to his left side, and placed her hand on his good left hand. She wondered if she could ease his dreams if she spoke softly to him.

"Naruto, its ok," she whispered into his ear. "Next time we will . . ."

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto croaked, thrashing his head from side to side. "I swear I didn't expect to see you naked, please don't hurt me!"

Eh?"

It took Sakura a moment to process what Naruto was really dreaming about. She could actually feel her blood pressure rapidly rising. Her teeth ground. She cracked her knuckles. A growl began to form somewhere deep in her throat.

"Na-Ru-To!" Sakura snarled the name as she punched his forehead just hard enough so that she knew that it would really hurt. Naruto was lucky he was already injured, Sakura decided.

"Ow! What? Help!" Naruto cried as he shot up to sitting position. He tried to rub his stricken head with his right arm, forgot it was injured, and cried out in pain again.

Sakura suddenly felt a little guilty. Just a moment before she had decided it best not to wake him up. Still, he shouldn't be having dreams like that when she was in the middle of having serious feelings for him.

"Shut up, Naruto!" Sakura snapped in an angry whisper. "You'll wake up the whole hospital."

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto was clearly confused. It almost made Sakura laugh to think of the predicament she had put him in, but there was no turning back now.

"Stop having indecent dreams!" Sakura admonished.

"B-But Sakura, why are you . . ."

"I came to see if I could accelerate your healing." Sakura quickly lied. "Sometimes, when a patient sleeps, their body can respond to healing techniques more readily."

This much at least was true, but Naruto eyed her suspiciously while he adjusted his white pajama gown.

"You should be sleeping too, Sakura-chan." He said while glancing at a circular clock on the wall behind her. "Its two in the morning."

"I . . . I couldn't sleep." Sakura admitted seriously.

Naruto tilted his head thoughtfully.

"Hmmm. Did you try you meditation techniques?"

Naruto was referring to calming and breathing exercises ninja used to sleep whenever possible when under the stress of a long mission. Sakura had tried some of these, with little success.

"Yes," she replied. "But they didn't work."

"Glass of warm milk?" Naruto asked.

"No, Naruto I just . . ."

"Count sheep?"

"Don't be silly, I just . . ."

"Oh, wait. I know! Music!"

"Naruto . . ."

"Hey, I got this neat CD full of relaxing stuff back at my place."

"Naruto, really . . ."

"My keys are over there on the dresser, now if I can just remember where . . ."

"Naruto!" Sakura shook Naruto by his good shoulder to get his attention.

"Huh?"

"Please. I'm fine. I just . . .the truth is . . ." Sakura swallowed. Why was this so hard to say? "I just wanted to be . . . with you . . .for a while, Naruto."

Naruto blinked. For a moment he looked stunned. Then he smiled broadly, and relaxed back onto his pillow with his left arm folding back behind his head. He tilted his head to look at her with those pearcing blue eyes of his, a satisfied smile still on his face.

"Sakura-chan, if you ever want to be with me, you don't have to sneak around. "Even if I'm asleep, I'll be glad to wake up for you." His eyes twinkled in the moonlight as he rubbed the fresh not forming on his forehead. "Just go easier on the wake-ups, okay?"

Sakura laughed. "I'll do my best."

"So," Naruto said. "I'm awake now. Is there something you want to talk about?"

"Well," Sakura said thoughtfully. She got to her feet and walked back around the bed to plop back down in the small leather chair meant for visitors. "I didn't really intend to . . ." Naruto frowned, just a little, and Sakura stopped herself from saying, "talk about anything important."

Naruto was ready to listen, and the way his attention tended to drift during the day,

Sakura figured this might be a rare opportunity to ask whatever she wanted. She decided to start with something simple.

"But I have been wondering something," she added quickly.

Naruto struggled to sit up again.

"What's that?"

"Lay down! You'll mess up the bandages," Sakura said as she slid the chair closer to the front end of the bed so he could see her better. "Anyway, back at our last battle. What did Hinata say to you, if I may ask, before she passed out?"

Naruto's face drooped with sadness and worry.

"Hinata." Naruto's eyes met Sakura's again. "How is she?"

"She's still in intensive care," Sakura said. "But Tsunade-sama is confident that she is stable now and out of danger."

Naruto nodded. His lips still tight with worry.

"It was nothing special," he said at last. "Why do you ask?"

"I've never seen you fight with so much power. I was so scared that the Kyuubi was releasing again. But it was your own power, Naruto. It was taming the kyuubi's. I've been looking for my own way to help you, so . . .

Naruto sighed. "She said I could do it, that I could win. That she's always believed in me, and . . ." Naruto paused, to scratch his head. He was clearly struggling with something. "She, ah . . . she said she loved me."

Sakura's eyes went wide at the same time Naruto began to blush a little. She suddenly felt like her heart had been flash frozen, and it made her inhale sharply. At the same time, it all made sense, knowing the way Hinata acted around Naruto. For some reason, Sakura also felt a warmth for Hinata that she had never experienced before, as if they were suddenly kindred spirits. What was this feeling? _Fear_?

"And . . ." Sakura began carefully. "Do you . . . love her?"

"I-I'm still a little overwhelmed," said Naruto, stalling. "I never really thought about it. I mean, she's very cute, and strong. I've always liked her, still . . ."

Sakura waited, hoping the interest on her face would encourage him to continue.

"Still, it was never like what you feel for Sasuke."

Sakura felt tension leave her shoulders as her whole spine slumped back into the chair. She closed her eyes. What was _wrong_ with her?

"I see."

There it was. Everything always came back down to Sasuke for them. Was that tramp right? Would Sasuke want to come back? She sighed.

"Naruto. I hope you never feel for anyone what I feel for Sasuke. To love in vain, it . . . it hurts too much. I always thought the pain would be worth it in the end,

but . . ."

Naruto reached for her with his left hand when he saw the tears billowing in her eyes, but he could not quite reach her face by reaching across his own body. Sakura let him take her hand.

"But I think . . .I wish . . .I wish I loved someone like you, Naruto.

Naruto smiled an understanding smile. Those eyes . . . she felt like they could see right through her, to an extent even greater than the Byakugan. She felt naked, exposed. She felt short of breath. And still Naruto just smiled at her. She resisted the urge to bolt from the room, and only because Naruto was holding her hand softly. She hadn't really said anything at all. She could have meant anything by it, but Naruto understood. He always had.

"I love you too, Sakura-chan." he said.

Sakura's heart leapt to her throat. She stammered, her mouth working soundlessly, searching for some reply . . . any reply. None came.

"Its okay, Sakura-chan," Naruto said. "I don't expect anything. I know we are not meant to be together, but you don't mind if I try asking for a date every now and again, do you?"

He grinned. It was his biggest, stupidest one in while, and it made something within Sakura snap.

She threw herself at him, lips first, and found her target. Her lips met his with enough force to pin his head to the pillow. Naruto never stood a chance as she thrust her tongue between his lips.

Naruto's body went ridged as he barely managed an, "mmmph!" before Sakura's kiss fully enveloped him. A moment later he relaxed, and she felt an arm slide across her shoulders and a hand cradle her neck as he pulled her closer and returned the kiss.

Sakura relished the moment, even as it suddenly became awkward. She realized that she needed to be less forceful, let him lead the dance at times. Every pass of his tongue made her shiver, the touch of his lips on hers warmed her. She reluctantly parted with him with a long, wet smack, and only because she needed to catch her breath.

"Wow," Naruto breathed. "That was much better than kissing Sasuke."

Sakura laughed. And kept laughing. She doubled over next to the bed and laughed so hard she could barely breath. Tears came to her eyes as she realized Naruto was laughing too, only more controlled. But it fueled her laughter, and try as she might she was unable to stop.

"Sakura chan, Shhhh! Shhhh! Now you are the one who is going to wake everyone up!"

"I-" Sakura gulped. "I had almost forgotten about that time! I was so . . .ha! ha! . . .I was so jealous of you!"

Sakura regained control of her breathing at last, and wiping her eyes, she stood up.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun. I haven't laughed like that in a very long time."

Naruto smiled warmly. Then he looked serious again.

"What does this mean, Sakura-chan?" When Sakura offered no answer right away, he continued. "I mean, I know what I would like it to mean, but . . ."

Naruto looked away, and Sakura had an idea what he was about to say.

"What happens if, sorry, _when_ Sasuke comes back?" she finished for him.

Naruto nodded. "And we _will_ get him back, Sakura-chan."

"I know."

Sakura knelt beside the bed again and took Naruto's good hand in both of hers.

"I . . . I don't know, Naruto. I'm sorry. Please be patient with me a little while longer."

"I understand," said Naruto. "And waiting is no problem, its just that . . ." Naruto was visually struggling with his next words, his eyes shifting from side to side. "For so long I've been resigned to just be your friend, but now, if I let myself love you, won't I always just be the guy you had to settle for?"

Sakura was actually stung by that, and Naruto read it on her face, because he said,

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan. I'm just scared of . . ."

"I know, Naruto. And I understand, I do. But if I give you my heart, you have it all. I don't do things half-ass."

"I know." Naruto said, his eyes twinkling again.

"Just a little more time." Sakura assured him. "I just need some time to think. And . . . for what its worth, I think Sasuke wants us to be together."

Naruto's eyes widened, and she knew he had remembered the last thing Sasuke had said to him. She kissed him goodnight, but on the forehead. Then she left without a word.

Later, back in her room, Sakura fell asleep with a new good memory.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura went to visit Naruto the following afternoon. She did the same the next afternoon, and the one after that. She made a point to bring him fresh flowers each time, and he seemed to appreciate it, though she could tell flowers held little interest for him. Still, it was a matter of principle for her. After checking on him and talking to him for a while, she would assume her duties as a medical ninja at the hospital.

If flowers were of a mild interest to him, Naruto made no secret about being interested in the Ichiruka Ramen take out that she had for him when came to see him for the fourth time.

"Waaaaaaah!" Naruto exclaimed as she pulled back the curtain to his room. "Sakura-chan you're the best!"

Sakura beamed.

"How are you feeling, Naruto? And don't get too excited, you're still paying for half of this."

Naruto waved her off. "Yeah, yeah. I'll pay you back when I can get back to my room." He inhaled deeply through the nose, taking in his favorite aroma. "Ooooh! It smells so good! I thought I was going to choke on this hospital food."

They began with the same idle chatter of the previous afternoons. Naruto prattled on about what nonsense his teacher, Jiraiya, was _really_ up to, and then he began to brag about all the new training ideas he had for himself when he was healed. They discussed disturbing things like who the masked Akatsuki might be, and argued happier gossip like weather or not Shikamaru and Temari were an item. Naruto kept insisting they were, but Sakura would not believe such foolishness.

Neither of them made any mention of that night three days ago, and especially not Sakura's kiss. But the air in the room was different. It felt heavy and electrified, and even now Sakura was having a hard time not blushing every time she looked into those deep blue eyes. On the other hand, feeding Naruto ramen no longer felt strange at all. It felt normal, as if he had always needed her help with such a menial chore.

As he finished the last bite, and Sakura realized it would soon be time to help with the other patients, she remembered something she had meant to tell Naruto that day. Or maybe she had almost forgotten on purpose. In the end, Sakura decided that it would be selfish and unlike herself to keep such important information from Naruto.

"Oh! I have some good news," she told him as she got up to leave. "Hinata was moved to recovery today. You'll be able to go and see her soon if you like."

Naruto paused mid-swallow as he was slurping down the rest of the ramen broth and looked up at her with hopeful eyes.

"I'll be going to see her to aid with her treatment." Sakura continued. "If she's awake. I can pass on a message for you."

Naruto forced down the last hot swallow, looking thoughtful.

Part of Sakura still felt queasy about the simple friendly offer, but even though Sakura didn't quite understand it yet, she felt that understanding the relationshipbetween Hinata and Naruto would help reveal the truth about her own heart. As she stood there waiting for Naruto to think of something, which for him she knew might take a while, all the hard questions resurfaced in Sakura's mind.

Was Naruto right to fear her feelings for Sasuke? If she gave into her feelings for Naruto would he always just be the guy she had to "settle for"? If she loved Naruto, she would have to let go of her feelings for Sasuke once and for all. She owed Naruto that much, but could she really do it?

Part of her would always love Sasuke, of that much she was certain, but did letting go mean she was just one step away from giving up on him altogether? What kind of friend did that make her?

"Just tell her, thank you . . . for everything." Naruto said at last. "Oh, and that I knew she would pull through."

"I'll tell her." Sakura said. "See you soon, Naruto."

"Do your best, Sakura-chan!" Naruto cheered. "You'll have us all fixed up in no time!"

Sakura gave him her most heartfelt smile as she left the room and made her way down the sunlit corridors to Hinata's room.

Hinata's room had a door instead of a curtain, and was kept completely sterile. Anyone going in had to have a covered mask and rubber gloves on at all times. Sakura pulled a fresh set of gloves and a mask from a box in the antechamber and fixed her hair in a tight bun before placing a white hood over it. As she entered, a nurse clad in white coverall was just finishing changing out Hinata's I.V. drip. Sakura gathered up a stethoscope from a cabinet and Hinata's chart from the end of her bed. She glanced through the chart as the nurse checked to make sure everything was secure, and then turned to leave. The young man gave Sakura a slight bow as he left, then hurried off to his other duties.

Hinata was awake, but she made no indication that she was aware of Sakura's presence. She merely stared weakly at the ceiling, her snow white eyes half closed as if searching for flaws in the smooth white surface, her jet black hair spilled wildly over two pillows.

"Hello, Hinata." Sakura said as she came to Hinata's and slid the earpieces of a her stethoscope into place. "How are you feeling today?"

Hinata turned and smiled thinly, and the small action was clearly taxing on her fellow Kunoichi. A quick check of Hinata's vitals and the sound of her labored breathing told Sakura everything she needed to know.

"S-Sakura-san," Hinata whispered with some difficulty. "I've been better."

Sakura nodded at the obvious understatement.

"You have some scaring forming internally from the result of your wounds and the surgeries. I'll be attempting to clear some of that up some this afternoon. It will allow you to breathe easier and hopefully get a good night's sleep tonight."

Hinata nodded her understanding.

"This is going to take a while," Sakura warned, "But it will only be slightly uncomfortable. Can I get you anything?"

Hinata shook her head.

"Then let's begin."

Hinata had been stabbed with a kunai cleanly through the abdomen. The weapon had pierced intestine, ruptured the spleen and caused abrasive damage to other organs. The weapon had cut almost completely through, but even worse, it had burned her on the way through. Five surgeries complete with a full regeneration ritual involving a lock of her own hair had been necessary to repair most of the damage. Now Sakura set about the difficult task of coaxing her organs to heal quickly and safely without further scaring. That meant getting the blood to move, platelets to stick, and not letting anything clot too much. It also meant Sakura would have to fight infection off with her own chakra, as a high white blood cell count in the area's needing healing would complicate the process.

Sakura slid the bottom end of Hinata's off-white hospital gown up slowly to reveal her bare belly and fresh stitches. Placing her hands there, Sakura began the treatment.

"By the way," Sakura said as chakra began flowing through her hands into Hinata. She was suddenly grateful for the mask that partially hid her expressions. Perhaps Kakashi Sensei was on to something. "I just came from visiting with Naruto. He says he wanted to tell you thank you, for everything, and that he never doubted you would survive."

Hinata's eyes flickered, and her tired stare suddenly came to life, if only for a moment.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata whispered. "So he . . . won?"

"No." Sakura said simply, and left it at that. Hinata did not pry any further.

Sakura's hands had glowed with blue-green healing light for half an hour when Sakura, having never denied being the talkative type, just couldn't stand the silence any longer. Every now and again Hinata would grimace and make a small noise like a whimpering puppy, but the lack of anyone to talk to was driving Sakura crazy. Plus, there was so many things she wanted to ask Hinata, but didn't know how. Naruto had obviously told her what Hinata had said during the battle in confidence. It wouldn't do to casually say, "So . . . Naruto says you love him, that true?"

"Hinata," Sakura said at last. "Is something wrong? You look . . . troubled."

Hinata looked at Sakura as if she had just entered the room, her chin actually lifting her head up off the pillow for a moment. When Hinata relaxed again she looked thoughtful, but still distant.

"It . . .that is I . . ." Hinata stammered and steepled her index fingers together nervously. "Its nothing really."

"Hey," Sakura encouraged. "Woman to woman. I promise I'll understand."

Sakura thought she saw Hinata try and smile.

"I . . .I didn't expect to live through this injury." admitted Hinata.

Sakura felt her brow furrow. "And that troubles you?"

"No!" Hinata squeaked. "Well, yes, actually . . . but . . . well its just that . . ."

Hinata couldn't seem to finish what she was thinking, and even an encouraging smile from Sakura only seemed to make her bury whatever she was going to say deep down. The dark haired girl closed her eyes as if exhausted by her own thoughts. Sakura knew she should just leave it alone at that point, but the questions of her heart were burning in her now like a wildfire out of control, and so she tried another tactic.

"Naruto would have been devastated if you had died." Sakura said. "You should have seen him after you were, you know, hurt. I've never seen him fight with such intensity."

Hinata gasped. She tried to sit up a little, but the pain drove her back down.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata breathed. "He, he really was? Sakura-san, you really think so?"

"I know so." said Sakura.

Hinata sat quietly for a moment, a small smile creeping onto her face,

"Sakura-san," Hinata said after a moment. Her voice was crisper, and color was rapidly returning to her face. "Can we raise the bed up a little, so I can sit up?"

"Sure." Sakura said with a smile. "But not too much, I've still got a little bit of work left."

"Thank you," Hinata said as Sakura finished making the adjustments with a button on the side of the bed. The heir to the Hyuuga clan's main family considered Sakura with eyes so white that they appeared pupil-less. After a moment the eyes flickered with . . . trust?

"Sakura-san," Hinata began. "The truth is I was terrified because . . . because I didn't expect to see him again. Now he knows what I told him and . . ."

"By "him" you mean, Naruto" Sakura interjected.

Hinata nodded and took as deep a breath as her injuries would allow.

"Sakura-san, I've seen the way he looks at you and . . . and . . . how can you stand it? Sometimes I think I would give anything for him to look at me that way, but . . . but I am also _terrified_ of it!"

It was Sakura's turn to be taken aback. She licked her lips, not knowing what to say, and was again thankful for the mask. She couldn't even meet Hinata's desperate gaze, and lowered her eyes as if in thought. But Hinata didn't stop. Her words poured out of her like a dam that had burst, and Sakura realized she'd been needing to tell someone this for a very long time, but was scared to find someone to listen.

"I . . . I've loved him all my life, admired him, believed in him. He's suffered so much, you know. Nobody seems to realize that . . . but . . . but . . ."

"But he never gives up on his dreams, no matter what." Sakura finished for Hinata, who was on the verge of tears. And it was in that moment, that at last Sakura understood. She and Hinata were the same. Both of them had loved someone they placed on a pedestal. So high was their place that they seemed untouchable. They both hoped, hurt, and wrestled with their feelings as they tried to figure out how to get the attention of the one's they loved.

Words began to march out Sakura, sounding at first like simple advise for her comrade. Yet, they resonated from somewhere deep within Sakura's own soul, and she realized she was lecturing herself at the same time.

"Hinata, you can only love for the sake of love for so long, before it begins to eat at you. You can't hide it, but can't force it either. You have to make a stand somewhere." Sakura paused, and as she met Hinata's eyes again she realized her comrade was listening intently. But Sakura had only just gotten through the easy part.

"And we're ninja. Ninja adapt. Once you make your stand if love fails you, you have to move on. You have to read underneath the underneath, and not let yourself be consumed by your own passion. That doesn't mean your love has to stop, but . . ." now Sakura felt her eyes fill to the brim as well, "but you have to find love that will be returned. Our business is too dangerous, the chances that we will die in battle too high to be waiting around for something to happen. Telling Naruto what you feel had to be done, but don't get stuck there."

Hinata smiled broadly, showing teeth for the first time that Sakura had ever seen since she'd known her. The girl had taken the words to heart.

"Well then," said Hinata. "It seems we're rivals."

"Right." Sakura said with a small laugh. "I won't go easy on you though, and I think I may have a bit of a lead."

"That's alright," Hinata said. "I'm not going to lose, either. But . . ."

Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Do you think there exists anyone else in the world like Naruto?"

Sakura considered for a moment, touching a gloved finger to her chin. Then she smiled broadly enough that it almost popped out the sides of her mask.

"I know there is!" Sakura giggled. "But just like I did with Naruto you'll have to wait for him to grow up a little bit."

Hinata's white eyes actually twinkled. "You don't mean . . .?"

Sakura nodded. "Konohamaru."

"Thank you so much, Sakura-san" Hinata said, giggling.

"No, Hinata," said Sakura. "Thank _you._"

The healing session complete, Sakura left the room feeling free. Free from a burden carried to long, Sakura felt like she could float. She felt like skipping, singing, anything to let the world know how happy she felt. She couldn't wait to fling herself on Naruto, ask _him_ out for a change. She could love him with all her heart now.

She wouldn't be giving up on Sasuke either, simply adapting, and she knew that when they got Sasuke back, her biggest hardship would be to explain how she had fallen in love with the future Hokage, and hope Sasuke wouldn't be too hurt by it.

Suddenly there was an agonizing scream from down the hall that curdled Sakura's blood. A cold feeling started to gnaw at the pit of her stomach as Sakura remembered just who it was she had fallen in love with. She sensed that horrible chakra, and as Naruto screamed again Sakura could hear the horrible howl of the Kyuubi behind his voice. It was coming from the courtyard.

"This is bad!" Sakura said to herself as she sprinted down the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

Comments: Thank you to all my readers so far. This chapter began to become longer than I had thought, so I split it off. I originally wanted to get Sakura back into the story by the end of this chapter, but it didn't happen. There's a few manga spoilers if you haven't read the manga all the way to its present point. So be warned, and as always, I don't own any of this.

As of 23 March, I did a re-write. This chapter had a major change. Origianlly, Danzo told the elders he basically wanted them to consider impeaching Tsunade. Helpful comments from of some of my readers indicated either confusion or believability issues, I have now changed this. I actually think it fits a lot better. This chapter should flow smoothly now.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki was in good spirits. Everyone who had fought on the last mission was now safe. His burns no longer pained him, as long as he didn't make any sudden movements. Even though the bandages itched, and even though he would have to where the cumbersome cast for several weeks, and even though Sasuke had gotten away yet again, he couldn't think of anything that could ruin his mood. It was only a matter of time before they found Sasuke again, as he was still a priority mission for the Hokage, especially now that she knew from the results of the last mission that there was another Sharingan user of unknown identity running around with the Akatsuki. And next time, Naruto and Sakura wouldn't be crippled and unable to do anything. But most of all, Sakura . . .

"Do your best, Sakura-chan!" Naruto cheered. "You'll have us all fixed in no time!"

She turned and smiled at him. It was a smile that made him melt in his core, making his stomach flip and his heart turn to mush. Then she turned and walked away, and Naruto knew that if Sakura knew half the things he was thinking as he watched her go, or to be more specific, the lower half of her go . . . well, he wasn't likely to survive the experience in his condition. Still, he risked it anyway. She was the perfect model of grace and form to him, despite the naughty thoughts that sometimes came with that opinion.

And she felt something for him too! She'd kissed him, and Naruto was still drunk off the euphoria the experience had brought him. Thinking about it made Naruto feel foolish. Perhaps he should not have made Sakura think twice about what she had just done. Naruto tried to convince himself that the time they spent together now, as lovers, would be worth it. Even if she did go back to loving Sasuke when they got their old friend back, Naruto knew he would treasure every moment of being by her side, holding her in his arms, kissing her again. _I could handle the pain_, thought Naruto. _I did it before, I could do it again_.

Yet Naruto was used to being wary of his feelings for such a woman as complex as Sakura, and he had opted to consider her feelings first. It meant that he would have to be patient, and patience was not something Naruto was particularly good at. He could admit that much to himself.

How he longed to feel Sakura's lips on his again! He needed to hold her close again, to feel her touch. Every time she had come to visit him these past few days, he had yearned for her constantly.

Sometimes he thought he would go mad just at the sight of her, but he actually found her company to be soothing. They were times when he could truly relax, when his mind was most at peace. It was like her presence alone was enough to heal him of any ailment.

The ramen she had brought him today had been a nice consolation prize, and with the smell of his favorite food lingering in the air, Naruto lay back onto his pillow, closed his eyes, and prepared to daydream the afternoon away. Yes, Naruto would be patient.

The rustle of curtains announced the arrival of a new visitor. Naruto kept his eyes closed for the moment, pretending to be asleep but reaching out with his other senses. He tried to guess who it might be this time. Shikamaru and Chouji had come twice before. Those two seemed to have nothing better to do at the moment, and Naruto was glad for it. But this visitor was naturally silent.

_Oh no!_ Naruto thought. _Not Sai again_. The creepy former member of Anbu "Root" meant well, but when he had come to visit two days ago he had tried to cheer Naruto up by doing some artwork on his cast while signing it. The picture he had drawn was a little too "fluffy" for Naruto's taste, but Sai insisted he had read in a book that furry animals and rainbows were cheerful to people. Naruto had tried to keep the cast under the covers ever since.

"Naruto." said a soft, serious male voice. "You should be well enough now to get out of bed, right?"

"Captain Yamato!" said Naruto brightly. Yamato had not been to see him yet, and Naruto was beginning to wonder if he was out on some mission. "Hey! How are you doing? Better than me I suppose."

"I'm good Naruto." said Naruto's ANBU captain. "I was lucky. We need to talk, but I thought it would be nice for you to get out of the room for a while."

_That was Captain Yamato for you_, Naruto thought. _Always right to the point._ Naruto could see that Yamato, though he wore a pleasant smile, had something weighing heavily on his mind. Something in his dark brown eyes gave it away. Naruto also thought it strange that

Yamato was also still dressed for action, complete with his special ANBU headpiece. Designed to hold his wildcat-like ANBU mask in place while also housing a handy communication system, the headgear covered his forehead and sideburns with dull grey armor, but let his brown hair escape wildly. Naruto tried to imagine himself wearing something like that one day, and decided he would look quite ridiculous.

_What could be wrong?_ Naruto wondered. Was it something about the masked Akatsuki? Sasuke? Naruto could only guess. Whatever it was, Naruto was certainly going to hear him out.

"Sure." Naruto said with a cautious nod. Yamato's seriousness was a bit contagious. "I still can't walk properly in these bandages though, and they've been telling me I shouldn't move around too much yet while my skin heals. "

"Its been taken care of," Yamato said as he motioned to someone from out of view behind the curtain to come forward. A nursing assistant Genin clad in a white smock came forward into the room pushing a wheelchair.

Once Naruto was securely in the chair, Yamato thanked the young medical ninja apprentice and assured her he would watch out for Naruto from here on out. Naruto's apprehension grew as Yamato wheeled him in silence down the corridors to the elevator, and then out into the hospital's beautiful garden courtyard on the first floor.

"What is it?" Naruto turned to look over his shoulder at Yamato and ask as they neared their destination. Therefore, he didn't see the three ninja that were waiting patiently in the courtyard. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes," said a gruff female voice. "But we'll get to that. We have lots to talk about first."

Naruto's eyes went wide. The Hokage had done a large part of his initial treatment upon being admitted to the hospital after the battle, but he hadn't expected to see her again until he was to be released. She stood proudly at the center of the courtyard, her arms relaxed at her sides, her favorite green Kimono with the Kanji for "Luck" on the back adorning her busty figure. If Yamato had looked troubled, Tsunade looked positively heartbroken, her eyes sad and lined with dark puffy rings, as if she had not slept in days. Her youth jutsu also seemed to be slipping a bit, as her hair was lined with grey and a few wrinkles highlighted the corners of her eyes.

"G-Grandma Tsunade?" Naruto breathed. "What is this?"

Naruto was glancing from the buxom-blond village leader to the two masked ANBU that stood behind her, flanking her on either side. The one on Tsunade's left was definitely female, Naruto decided, and was casually leaning over one knee with a foot placed on top of one of the courtyard benches. The other stood unmoving with his arms folded, dark hair protruding in a decorative bun high above his bear-like mask.

A soft wind blew through the courtyard, carrying Tsunade's twin ponytail's to her left as it scattered leaves of all colors across the walkways and freshly cut green grass of the courtyard. The fall flowers of yellow and violet had already bloomed, and though they had started to fade, they still made the garden look lovely. But the cold wind blowing was ominous, a sign that winter was near.

Tsunade sat on the bench, looking tired, and gestured for Yamato to wheel Naruto next to her. Yamato positioned Naruto so that his chair was next to the village leader, and he was sitting next to her almost as if he sat on the same bench. Then he took up a position next to the only entrance to the courtyard.

"I think," said Tsunade after a moment, "Its time you learned about your parents."

"My . . . parents?" repeated Naruto. _All this heavy seriousness couldn't be just about that, could it? _Naruto thought. What else was there to learn? The Third Hokage had told him as a small boy that his parents had come from the former Whirlpool country, and that he was found near there shortly after the Kyuubi had virtually wiped that nation off the map. This was all a day before the Kyuubi had continued its rampage south toward Konoha. As far as Naruto understood, nobody ever discovered who his parents were, and he was labeled an orphan. Naruto had always assumed that was why the Fourth Hokage had chosen him to seal the Kyuubi, because he had no ties to speak of, and no parents to trouble with such a curse to place upon their child.

"B-But the Third told me . . ." Naruto began.

"The Third told you all you needed to know at the time." Tsunade interrupted. He had his reasons. They were reasons that I had felt compelled to honor. But now . . ." Tsunade's eyes glistened, and her voice lowered to almost a whisper. "Now things have changed."

Tsunade composed herself. "We will start with your mother, who like the Third must have told you, was indeed from the Whirlpool country. But she didn't die there."

Naruto felt his breath catch deep in his lungs.

"She was a ninja, Naruto. She immigrated to Konoha, following the man she had fallen in love with, your father, who was a ninja of Konoha. It is her family name that you have carried all your life. Her name was, Kushina Uzumaki."

"Kushina Uzumaki." Naruto repeated the name slowly, as if some lost memory of his mother would suddenly come to him. Try as he might, no secret memory resurfaced from the depths of his subconscious. Tsunade continued her story.

"Your father wished for you to take her name, both to protect your identity and to give you what he hoped would be a chance to make your own legend. He also implored the Third to make mentioning your status as a Jinchuriki against Konoha law.

Naruto's mind was reeling.

"I don't understand." said Naruto. "My own legend? My father . . . He knew what I was? I mean, what the Fourth had sealed inside me?"

"Your father," said Tsunade forcefully and with a hint of pride, "was a legendary ninja himself, known far and wide as the Yellow Flash of Konoha, and the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze."

There was a time when Naruto would have hurried off to proclaim this news from the highest mountain top. He would have bragged to everyone he met in the street. He would have made sure to point out "I told you so!" to more than a few people. Although his heart did swell with pride, Naruto sat in stunned silence, letting the meaning of it all sink in.

"Somehow," said Naruto, "Its like I've always known this."

Naruto dug his left hand into his chest. "So my father, he . . . he did this?"

"Your parents both loved you very much, Naruto." Tsunade said. "It pained your father so much to do it, but with your chakra structure, you were our only hope." Tsunade placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Please forgive him."

Naruto's eyes burned with hot tears. He wanted to be angry, but could not be. Everything he was, everything he had become, it all lead back to a decision his father made. But Naruto was secure in himself; secure that he could achieve anything through hard work and determination. His father's legacy was to leave Naruto to make his own, and now Naruto was more determined than ever to do that.

"This damn, fox." said Naruto. "I won't forgive it."

"And yet you must live with it." said Tsunade sadly.

"Hokage-sama!" Yamato called from the entrance. "Someone's coming."

Tsunade let air seethe between her teeth. "Damn, already?"

"Naruto, listen to me," Tsunade said leaning in close to Naruto and talking urgently. Whatever happens next, you must remain calm. You must not lose hope, and you must trust yourself, as I trusted you."

Naruto followed Tsunade's gaze to the sliver of blue-green crystal dangling about his neck. He swallowed and nodded. _So it wasn't just about my parents after all?_Promise me!" Tsunade hissed.

"I- I promise. But what . . ."

Tsunade produced a scroll and pressed it into Naruto's good hand. Naruto stared the scroll for a moment, recognizing the type of animal contract immediately.

"This is . . ." breathed Naruto.

"The blood contract with you is already complete." said Tsunade. "Hurry up and summon him."

"But wh-" Naruto began.

"Just do it!" Tsunade snapped.

Naruto flipped the scroll in the air, bit his finger, and then unbound it in one motion. Slamming his palm onto the seal with perfect timing as it struck the ground in front of him, a large plume of smoke emitted from the scroll. When the smoke cleared, in its place was a medium sized frog about a large as Naruto's forearm. The frog's orange-brown skin looked leathery and old, and it had big bushy white eyebrows and a small pointed beard of the same color.

"Yo, kid." said the frog in a wheezy voice. "Nice to finally meet you."

Tsunade stood up and began walking towards the entrance.

"There's no time for pleasantries I'm afraid, honored elder," said Tsunade without looking back.. "He needs to know now, before . . ."

"Before what?" said a shrewd, contemptuous voice from the entranceway. The voice had come from a weathered looking old lady, a long hairpin holding her silvery hair in a neat bun. She peered at Tsunade, and then at Naruto with beady little eyes that seemed to be barely open. Naruto recognized the council member Koharu Utatane immediately. Naruto had seen the other council member with her before too, but couldn't place the name of the silver haired man wearing dark glasses. A third man that was in tow behind the two looked even more injured than Naruto. He walked with a cane, had only one arm, and his forehead was bandaged in such a way that it covered his right eye as well.

"Before there are any interruptions." Tsunade finished.

"You mean before we catch you going behind our back again. Don't you Tsunade?" said the male elder."

"This matter is a private one for Naruto," countered Tsunade. "And I treated it as such."

"Nothing concerning the Jinchuriki is a private matter, Tsunade" the man chided. "Surely you must realize that?"

"I don't remember reading that law, Homura-San" Tsunade spat.

Now Naruto remembered. The Man was called Homura Mitokado. He was the lady Utatane's team mate from ages ago. But the sickly looking man Naruto still did not recognize.

He just stood there, still in the hallway, watching the whole exchange without so much as a twitch to his expression. He remained passive, almost oblivious, but yet Naruto could see a keen mind working behind the one uncovered eye. If anything was certain, that man was dangerous.

Wanting to escape the tense moment building between the village leaders, Naruto eyed the old little frog who had jumped up into his lap after being summoned. A closer look revealed a strange series of numbers branded across its back. 9, 31, 8, 106, 7, 207, and 15. _What in the world could these mean?_ Naruto wondered.

"Its not about the law, Tsunade." said Koharu menacingly. "Its about your reckless actions. Allowing Master Jiraiya to go on that foolish errand for instance. You threw away one of our best assets!"

Naruto felt a cold chill in the pit of his stomach. _What had the elder just said?_

"Hey, kid!" said the old frog in his lap. "Stop listening to the bickering of old fools. We got business you and I."

"B-But what did she mean by . . ."

The frog suddenly looked sad . . . well . . . for a frog anyway. Naruto was getting more and more used to the subtleties of the small amphibians. And this one was definitely upset.

"It's true, kid." said the old frog. "I was there with your teacher in the end. These numbers on my back were his last message to you. You'll understand what they mean later, but first . . ."

"No way." Naruto said. "Ero-Senin is . . . Jiraiya is . . ."

It couldn't be true. There had to be some mistake. He had to be just goofing off some pleasure house somewhere. He must have faked it. The cold feeling spread from Naruto's belly outward to his chest. He couldn't breathe. His eyes glazed over. He began to feel hot. The heat battled the cold, spreading from a place between his ears and rushing downward.

He'd felt it before. It was raw, untamed power, and already it wanted to consume him. But Naruto wouldn't, couldn't ever let that happen again. He took some deep breaths. _Not this time, you damn fox!_ Naruto thought.

"But, how?" Naruto asked through gritted teeth.

"He went to gather information of the Akatsuki leader," said the frog. "But ended up running afoul of him. But nevermind that for now, first this is about your destiny! I have another summon for you and . . ."

"Damn it." Naruto growled. He gripped the arms of his wheelchair tightly, and the metal began to crack and bend. "Damn them. Damn them all! I won't forgive them! I won't!" Hot tears began to stream down Naruto's face.

"Get a hold of yourself, kid!" the frog shouted.

"Yes, I would advise that." Jinchuriki, said the one armed man. Who had slunk forward toward Naruto as the two women bickered. "Emotions will lead to your ruin."

"Stay out of this, Danzo!" Tsunade snapped.

_Danzo!_ Thought Naruto. So this was the man who Yamato had thought might want to wrest control of Konoha for himself. Naruto looked at the man with burning red eyes. He could feel his teeth begin to grow and grind, pleading with him to let lose, to tear the traitorous bastard limb from limb. _This was the man who had ordered an assassination attempt on Sasuke!_

Still Naruto fought with everything he had to calm himself. He had to know what this old frog was after. Old lady Tsunade was obviously risking much bringing him here. But why had she taken so long to tell him about . . . about . . .

**"Why do you resist, brat?"**said a voice from deep within Naruto. **"Let us dispose of this threat to your precious village here and now, hmmm?" **

Naruto began to feel more and more like he was trying to stay afloat in a riptide. Something dark and menacing was threatening to pull him down into the depths of his own heart, to places he dare not go. He fought for control, but he could feel it slowly starting to slip away. Naruto fell out of the chair and onto his knees, and when he looked at his good hand he saw it had begun to glow orange. His cast disintegrated, and suddenly his wounds had no pain. The old frog leapt away from him and up on top of the bench, while the two ANBU took up strategic positions at the open roof of the courtyard.

_No!_ Thought Naruto. _I have to stop this!_

"Yamato!" cried Tsunade. "Help him. Quickly!"

"Right!" Said a voice from the corner.

Even though Naruto's vision was clouded with red, he could see the spiked wooden stalks of Yamato's sealing jutsu begin to grow out of the ground around him. So Tsunade had come prepared. Naruto began to feel relieved.

**"Its useless, brat."** Taunted the Kyuubi within Naruto. The demon had a way of goading him when he least wanted it. **"Your master is dead because you were weak. You are too weak without me. Why do you delay the inevitable. Together we can put a stop to all of this foolishness."**

"You see, Tsunade!" the elder Koharu spat. "Now you have endangered us all!"

"I recommend council members," said Danzo. "That we withdrawal from this place. You see now how our Hokage's emotions have lead us astray. Of course, I expect you will take action to consider the steps necessary to place the Jinchuriki under my care? Just like I promised I can guarantee to keep him safe and out of the way."

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. And it enraged him further.

"You . . ." Naruto growled in an unnatural voice. "You mean lock me away! I won't allow it!"

"Danzo! You fool!" Tsunade screamed. It was the last coherent thing Naruto heard.

Naruto spiraled downward into blackness. His skin began to burn. This part always hurt so bad. But he hurt worse on the inside. Everything hurt. His master was gone. Danzo had the council in the palm of his hand, and now . . . now they wanted to lock him up! The fox was right, there was no escape.

"Nooooooooo!" Naruto yelled. His voice an unnatural demonic scream as he assumed a posture like a four-legged animal. He could feel the power of the tails forming behind him, and his face contorted and began to change. But he couldn't move, as if he was struggling against heavy chains. All he desired now was to break those chains, and lash out at his enemies.

"Hokage-sama!" A distant sounding Yamato called. "I can't hold it! Its like before, when the masked Akatsuki was around, like its adapting to my seal!"

**"Yes, boy. They can no longer hold you back." **Said the demon fox into Naruto's mind as if in response. **"Its time to claim your destiny."**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey folks! Well here it is, the next chapter. I was really excited to write this one, and I hope you like it. I could probably just end the fic here, but I still had a few plans. After all, I haven't explained why I call it, "Kissing the Wind" yet. I certainly don't own any of Kishimot's character's so I hope he doesn't mind if I play in his universe.

UPDATE: I was pretty satisfied with this chapter, so its mostly just some grammer errors that got fixed. I tried to smooth out Sakura's memories of Chiyo too, I think that area had the most work.

* * *

Sakura rounded the corner at full speed. Her heavy black boots echoed off the tile floors and down the corridor as she ran. Her heart beat heavily in her chest. Sunlight filtered through windows into the hallway she was in now. Right now the normal late-afternoon sunlight was mixed with a strange orange glow. Sakura knew exactly what that glow was, but she forced herself not to look. She couldn't look. Not yet. The way her heart was drumming in her chest told her she still wasn't prepared to face what she would find if she looked into that courtyard. She had to calm herself. She couldn't lose her head this time, or she would be of no use to anyone.

As Sakura reached the entrance, she nearly ran over two elder council members walking purposefully toward the exit. They nodded to her politely, as if they were just passing on the street, and not fleeing a place of immanent danger. With them was the founder of ANBU Root, and an object of Sakura's scorn, Danzo. Danzo took more than courteous interest in her. They made eye contact. Sakura narrowed her eyes, betraying both her distrust and her unspoken question. Why are you here? Danzo continued on after the elders without a word.

Sakura brushed past Danzo and into the courtyard, and skidded to a stop at the horrific sight. She had tried to prepare herself for what she would find. Naruto was in the middle of the courtyard. His bandages had begun to tear, burn and come unraveled, the cast had broken free of his arm, and it looked nearly healed. He leaned forward onto his hands as if they were a pair of front legs. His face was contorted, his incisors growing into long fangs. His eyes were red and menacing. The cloak of the Kyuubi had already formed two tails, a third was rapidly forming as he thrashed against the bonds that held him.

Sakura almost felt relieved when she saw Yamato's sealing jutsu forming around Naruto, but she immediately realized something was going wrong with the technique. Yamato was holding the final sign of the summon, straining against his own hands as if he was in a tug-o-war with himself. The spiked wooden pillars struggled to grow completely out of the ground. Some unseen force kept trying to pull them back under. Two ANBU flanked Naruto on either side, and her master was in the middle, shouting orders. Tsunade held a small piece of paper in her hand., on which was a symbol of some kind that Sakura couldn't make out.

"Keep him distracted!" Tsunade was yelling to the two ANBU and Yamato. "And are you sure this wing has been evacuated?"

"It was done as you ordered, Lady Tsunade." Said the female ANBU after dodging a strike from one of the tails. The impact drove dust and grass into the air. Sakura cried out in surprise and covered her eyes with crossed forearms as the ground trembled beneath her and an unnatural wind blew grass, flowers, and other debris her way. At this, the Fifth Hokage noticed her apprentice.

"Get her out of here!" Tsunade ordered.

"But Master!" Sakura called back.

Sakura didn't get the chance to argue. She found herself instantly scooped up on the shoulder of the male ANBU as he sprinted for the door. The impact of the ANBU's speed knocked the wind out of Sakura. Sakura struggled to look up, and found herself being carried away from Naruto feet first. A three tailed Naruto took notice, and tried to leap after them, but the bonds of Yamato's jutsu held, and he was thrown to the ground. Seeing her chance, Tsunade pounced.

Sakura had difficulty tracking her master's movement as she approached Naruto through his blind spot at full speed. Tsunade slapped the paper-seal onto Naruto's forehead with perfect precision. Naruto froze, the red aura around him dimmed. The tails began to disperse. Sakura's long time friend collapsed onto his belly, gasping.

Sakura grabbed the doorframe as the ANBU took her back into the hallway. Just as a large chunk of the doorframe broke off, she heard her master say,

"Its over."

* * *

Naruto's mind was a swirl of darkness and light. His eyes struggled to focus, to bring him back to reality. He smelled freshly burnt grass, and shapes moved in front of his eyes that looked like boots. Was it . . .old lady Tsunade? His skin tingled and burned, and he was short on breath.

"Am I . . . saved?" Naruto coughed.

He tried to stand, but only felt pain shoot up his spine. He cried out.

"Where are you going boy?" said a voice from the depths of Naruto's mind. Darkness flooded over Naruto, pulling him away again. The smells and the sights vanished. Naruto's throat was parched. It was hard to speak, but Naruto heard his own distant voice say in a cracked and desperate tone,

"No! Leave me alone!"

"Begging won't get you anywhere, brat." said the menacing baritone. "Its like I told you before. You are only delaying the inevitable."

Naruto found himself in familiar surroundings. Filthy water wet his hands and knees, sending a cold chill up his spine. Naruto didn't have to turn around to know there would be an enormous iron gate behind him, sealed shut with but the frailest looking of seals. The gate was clanging loudly as an immense force threw itself against its prison bars. The nine tails was determined. It would not settle for a chakra visage of itself this time. This time, it was determined to be free. Naruto knew he had to stop this, knew that everything depended on it, but for the first time, he began to doubt that he could. The young man refused to turn and look at the giant red fox eyes of his tormenter. Instead, he sat in the murky water, and buried his head in his knees.

"This seal is going to break today, child." Said the fox. "There is nothing you can do but let me show you what true power is."

Naruto raised his head, but still did not look at the fox.

"But, why here? Please, not here. My friends will . . ."

"Ha!" sneered the Kyuubi. "What friends? You mean the people outside that wish only to hold you down? To hold you back! You are of no use to them, they know they can't trust you. Even that pink-haired wench and your so-called Hokage.""How dare you . . ." Naruto began angrily.

"How dare YOU! Brat."Hokage. What a foolish title. Why do you still desire only that, when with my power you could bring the entire WORLD to its knees?"

"I don't care about any power except that which I can protect my precious friends with. Your power only hurts them. I don't want it."

"No, you fool. YOU are the one that hurts them."Naruto was silent. He felt like crying. Could he cry tears in this place? The damn fox wasn't right. It couldn't be right. Naruto had no argument. He was tired of arguing . . .so very tired of struggling so hard every day. Naruto felt his body go limp. He began to float with a slow current in the dirty yellow brown water.

"Now, boy. Give yourself over to me one more time."

Naruto did not resist as he suddenly found himself in the grip of a giant paw. Its force began cushing him as it pulled him slowly toward the gap between the bars. Naruto didn't cry out at the pain, but he was certain that tears were rolling down his face.

* * *

Sakura screamed as every window in the hallway shattered, sending glass though the air like shrapnel. The shockwave threw both her and the ANBU carrying her into the far wall. Sakura was stunned. Her master had sealed the chakra. She had seen it. What was going on?

Sakura stood on shaky legs and peered through an empty window frame. Her Master lay sprawled on the ground at least twenty yards from Naruto, and was struggling to get up. Yamato's jutsu still held fast to Naruto, and it looked almost complete. The wooden pillars rose high in the air, almost reaching up to the open roof of the three-story building. Naruto bucked and clawed at the ground like a rabid junkyard dog who's territory had just been trespassed on. He snarled, and Sakura watched as the tails rapidly reformed.

One . . . two . . three. If the fourth tail formed . . .

Sakura shut her eyes tight, willing this to be a bad dream. This just couldn't happen here.

Sakura felt strong arms grab her around the abdomen from behind and try to haul her off again.

"Wait!" she yelled.

"No time!" hissed the mysterious ninja. "We have to get out of here now!"

Sakura ignored the one holding her, and called to her Master, who had managed to stand, though she was bleeding from a cut on her head and was cradling an arm.

"Tsunade-sama! What happened? What made him so angry?"

Tsunade spared Sakura a glance, as Naruto was only growling at the moment, his eyes shifting wildly as he considered how to best break free of the sealing jutsu. Yamato looked as though he would reach his limit soon. He was bent over at the waist and breathing heavily.

"His anger isn't the problem!" Tsunade croaked as she began to heal her broken arm, blue-green chakra lighting her features. "Naruto is . . ." Tsunade grimaced against her own pain before finishing her thought. "Naruto is in despair."

Tsunade gave Sakura a sad, sympathetic smile.

"Now get out of here," her master said. "There's nothing more you can do."

Sakura felt as if someone had stabbed her through the heart with an icicle. She was no stranger to despair. Images of Sasuke leapt through her mind. She remembered yet again how she had begged, and how he had only said thank you as he knocked her unconscious.

Then there were more images, this time of someone Sakura had known only briefly, but had come to love in the heat of battle as if she were her own grandmother. Sakura remembered the feel of the cold stone of Chiyo's grave as she touched it lightly in a final farewell gesture to a woman who had taught her so much. Somehow, Sakura had always come through despair a stronger, wiser person.

But Naruto . . . Naruto never despaired.

He didn't despair when he was just a lonely kid with goofy goggles striving for attention. He didn't give up when she and Sasuke were at Gaara's mercy. He'd been hopelessly outmatched by a number of opponents, and he had somehow managed to survive or triumph in every encounter. Even when he failed to bring back Sasuke he . . .

"No!" Sakura said confidently. "I won't run away when a friend is in need." She smiled as she echoed Naruto's own words. "That's my way of the Ninja!"

The ANBU holding her was quick, and Sakura could feel his muscles tense as he prepared to carry out the Hokage's orders despite Sakura's determination. But he was no match for Sakura's shear strength. She planted her feet and leapt through the window, shrugging the elite ninja off of her like he was an old coat. Sakura wasn't sure what she was planning, but if she could just land one blow, if she could just knock Naruto out . . .

Even rooted to the ground as he was, it was no easy route to approach Naruto in this state. Naruto snarled and swiped a claw-filled hand at Sakura as she rapidly closed the distance between them. Understanding that blocking was useless, Sakura back flipped away from the hand strike, then side-stepped a downward crushing blow from the right-most tail. Each of Naruto's attacks gashed the ground, sending bricks and debris flying, and it was all Sakura could do to keep one step ahead of her Kyuubi-enraged friend.

One, two, and three tails pierced the ground where Sakura had been standing only an instant before. Saukra twisted, rolled and flipped to safety. She launched herself at Naruto, fist first, but Naruto ducked under her at the last moment, razing her back and tearing her scarlet kimono as she went by. Sakura cried out in pain, but landed in a fighting stance. The wound stung, but it wasn't too deep, and thankfully Naruto hadn't hit her while surrounded with that horrible chakra she had encountered that fateful day they had found Ochimaru, and Sasuke. But the fourth tail had almost formed, and at this rate, there would be no stopping him.

Sakura tilted her head as she studied her opponent. Naruto stared back. He was calm now, but growling softly to himself as he watched her. The fourth tail still bubbled, slowly taking form. He was daring her to come at him again, but Sakura also saw something else in those red-orange eyes of rage. She saw sadness, loneliness, and longing. Sakura understood then what it was she had to do.

"Sakura!" yelled Captain Yamato. "Its all right. The Hokage and I can handle this. Back up is on the way. Please, help these two make sure everyone gets to safety!"

Sakura was only now aware that the two ANBU and Tsunade had been watching her breathlessly. She looked at her master defiantly. Tsunade's cold battle stare softened, and she nodded to Sakura.

"Don't worry, Captain." Sakura said. "I'll take it from here."

With that, Sakura charged one last time.

* * *

Naruto was surrounded by crushing pressure. He was being drawn, as if in slow motion, ever closer to the gate that he knew, once he passed through this time, that he would probably not return. Dimly, the sounds of a battle reached his ears. The sounds came as if echoing down a dark cave or drainage pipe. He heard screams, warnings, desperation. He even heard confidence and hope.

Naruto was in short supply of hope at the moment. Was it really going to end like this?

Just as Naruto was passing through the bars of the great iron gate, Naruto heard a distant voice. The voice came clearly and crisply as it echoed down the maze of dark cavern's of his soul which lead to this horrible place. It was Sakura.

"Naruto!" she called. Her voice waivered, as if she was in pain. "Naruto! I know you can hear me! Naruto! Arrrrrgh! Stop struggling and listen. Please!"

Naruto reached out a hand and grabbed one of the bars to the gate. His motion into the darkness halted. His armed strained, the tendons felt as if the would snap in two.

"Oh?" said the voice of the demon fox. It sounded louder and more deadly than ever. "I thought we had agreed to stop playing these foolish games!"

"If I fall here," Naruto grunted. "We will hurt Sakura-chan. I won't allow that."

"The wench was a fool to get in our way." sneered the fox. "I won't lie, we will kill her. Her and everyone else who used you and held you back."

"No!" snarled Naruto as he got his other hand free and clutched at the bar with both hands. It didn't help much. His fingers were already slipping. "Sakura-chan! Please, run!"

Sakura responded as if she had heard him.

"I won't run Naruto. I'll always be by your side. Stop trying to carry that burden inside you by yourself. I will carry it with you for as long as I live! I know I can do this because I . . . because I . . . I love you!

Naruto heard a heartbeat. It was his heartbeat. It beat loudly through the cavernous darkness. From that heartbeat a connection began to form. Chakra. His own chakra was flooding into the darkness, riding on currents of . . . joy?

"Do you hear me Naruto Uzumaki!" Sakura cried, her voice now sharp and clear as if she were yelling it in his ear. "I love you! I love you! I love you!"

"No!" snarled the great demon fox, who was pulling ferociously on him now, trying to shake his grip on the bar.. "It is too late!"But Naruto knew it wasn't. With his own Chakra flowing over him, Naruto felt strength flow through him. A whirlpool formed in the murky-brown water, and as the pool spun the water began to change color. Eventually the water became the purest, clearest blue. Strong enough to hold onto the bar with one hand, Naruto struck the demon fox on the wrist with the other. The Kyuubi let out a great angry roar, but Naruto was free.

"You brat!" called the fox. "You'll pay for making me wait again!"Naruto ignored the threat easily as the horrible demonic voice faded away and Naruto opened his real eyes. He had returned to the light.

But something was still crushing him, making blood rush to his head and making it nearly impossible to breathe. Despite this pain, Naruto's head was pressed against something soft. He felt silk on his cheek, and warm skin on his nose. Sunburned skin. Sakura's skin.

"Sakura . . .chan?" Naruto asked weakly.

Sakura's sleeper hold loosened and became a warm embrace. He was seated on a mound of up-turned earth. She was on her knees beside him as she held him close. She was crying softly. The front of her Kimono had burned through where she had held his head to her bosom. A faint, green glow still surrounded her. Had she used precise healing and chakra control to protect herself from being burned too badly as she administered her hold on him?

"Naruto." Sakura tearfully whispered in his ear. "You are safe now. You are safe now."

Naruto pushed away from her just enough to look into her eyes, and blushed when he realized how much cleavage was now showing. Not knowing where to look, he looked down. Only to feel the tears well up again in his own eyes.

"He's gone . . . Sakura-chan." Naruto said with a cracked voice. "He's gone and I didn't even get to say goodbye."

"Wh-Who's gone" Sakura sniffed. "What do you mean?"

"Master Jiraiya." Naruto said. He barely got the words out before the deep sobs came. Sakura clutched him close to her bosom again, rubbing the back of his head. Together, they cried for the loss of a legend. Together, Sakura and Naruto had found each other.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello readers. The following chapter was just going to be the opening to a much larger chapter, but I decided that this little scene stood on its own enough to make its own chapter, even though it is kind of short. Plus, I thought it nice that I was able to give you all something this weekend. The chapter is a transitory one, and serves to both explain Tsunade's actions as well as give Sakura motivation for what happens next. I hope it makes the next chapter, and the story as a whole more believable. Anyway, here it is without further ado . . .

UPDATE: This chapter got smoothed out a lot. I hope its less confusing now about how Tusnade plans to deal with Danzo, by beating him to the punch. She just sort of hopes its nt exactly what Danzo wants. Also, I made it consistent with the last chapter that this is really all about Naruto, not removing Tsunade from power. Enjoy.

* * *

Tsunade sat at her desk in the office of the Hokage, pretending to study some documents in front of her. No one was with her, so she knew she was not trying to fool anyone but herself, but it was hard to concentrate on mission requests and training results at the moment. She sighed and opened a cabinet on the lower left portion of her desk.

Tsunade frowned. What she was looking for wasn't there. She opened a drawer. It was full of lottery tickets, quills, some scroll sealing wax, and a stamp with the Konoha seal on it. What she sought wasn't there either. Tsunade grumbled low in her throat. She really had to stop destroying desks. Every time she got a new one, she had no idea where anything was.

She methodically searched every drawer, finally finding what she was looking for on the bottom right. Tsunade pulled the cork and poured herself a tall glass of sake. It had been a long day. It had also been a close call.

With Yamato struggling against the Kyuubi's chakra, Tsunade had sent the elder frog Naruto had summoned to request backup from members of the Nara clan. Shikamaru had been the first to arrive, followed by his father. Tsunade was glad it turned out they hadn't needed their shadow-binding skills. She wasn't sure if even they would be able to hold Naruto once he reached his four-tailed state. Sakura had managed to save the day in the end.

"Sakura." Tsunade said the name out loud, thoughtfully.

The Fifth downed her glass in one gulp, and then poured herself another. The young kunoichi from team Kakashi had single handedly done what no one else could. Tsunade smiled with pride for her young apprentice. She really did love Naruto, that was easy to see. Tsunade wanted to be happy for Sakura, but she also understood her student was walking a thin line. First, there were rules against fraternization between members of the same team. Tsunade knew first hand how unhealthy that could be. Especially if . . .

Her memories drifted back to that horrible day. Dan lay on that forest floor covered in blood. His standard Konoha forest green and black ninja uniform and vest were soaked in it. His long white hair was wet from the rain but was somehow unstained. No matter what she tried, there was nothing she could do. Nothing but watch him die.

And now Jiraiya was also . . .

Tsunade felt the tears welling in her eyes, and downed another glass of the rice-brewed beverage. She welcomed the warm sensation it brought. It welled up from inside her chest and made her cheeks flush. She didn't want to see Sakura have to go through that. Plus, there was that other matter. She'd been avoiding it up until now, but sooner or later this had to be done.

Tsunade took out a scroll, spread it on her desk, and began writing. The Konoha government was a crude one. The Hokage was elected by a council of elders. Once elected, the Hokage would retain complete control over all ninja activities, while the council spoke for the people of the village and were also the liaisons between the village and the Fire nation itself. Danzo wasn't even on the council, but he wielded extraordinary influence. Tsunade knew she had to move cautiously.

Baby sitting Naruto with his own people and keeping him tucked away somewhere didn't seem to fit his interests. It was almost too . . . conservative. Just what was the old fool playing at?

Tsunade had been suspicious of Danzo even before he had taken it upon himself to make sure Sasuke Uchiha was assassinated. Though that act had not been traitorous, it was extremely insubordinate. It had been just like Danzo to try and find away to take the aggressive action, and just eliminate the threat. He did so knowing full well Tsunade still considered the Uchiha boy a leaf ninja and had ordered Yamato to bring him back alive at any cost. Tsunade had not been able to do anything but issue an official reprimand, which amounted to nothing more than a slap on the wrist. Just the thought of the injustice made Tsunade want to break another desk, but she refrained.

Furthermore, it wasn't likely the bastard had ever really wanted an alliance with Ochimaru, and Danzo had no desire to be Hokage. Of these things at least, Tsunade was sure. However, the man had his own agenda. That much was obvious, and dangerous.

Why did he warn the council of the still classified information of Jiraiya's demise? She could only think of a few reasons. One would be to divide and weaken Konoha's leadership by spreading doubt in the Hokage. The other to manipulate the council into acting aggressively to solve Konoha's problems. Tsunade surmised that it all came back to the boy, Naruto. Lately, it seemed everything always did.

Right now the council was meeting to discuss what should be done about the boy, and Tsunade did worry a little about what it would mean if Danzo was given charge over the boy. Danzo would not be welcome at that meeting, which gave Tsunade time to act. The trick was not to act just as Danzo wanted. Tsunade finished writing on the scroll, signed it, and stamped it with her official seal. She looked at the glass of Sake, shrugged, and after downing it drained the rest of the bottle before putting it away. Her head began to swim with that pleasant, warm feeling that her favorite drink always brought.

"Shizzimo, shizoneeho . . ." Tsunade slurred loudly. "Ah hell. Hey, pig-carrying assistant! Com'ere!"

Shizune opened the door and walked purposefully in. Her wiry frame kept a perfect posture that didn't even ruffle her black Kimono as she walked. She took one look at her Hokage and put a cross look on her face.

"Don" Tsunade hiccuped. "Don you look at me lii thaa."

"Tsunade-sama." Shizune scolded. "Now's not the time to be getting drunk. You should be on your best behavior after . . ."

"I'm not wa-worried bout tha, Shizpony." Tsunade said with a smile. "Jus' take this to the council. Tell- tell'em its a "compromise."

Shizone looked worried. "Tsunade-sama. You're not going to . . ."

"Don't be, woah," Tsunade balanced her head in her hands as the world spun for her. "Don't be silly, Shizuuune. I'm _not_ handing Naruto over to Danzo." Tsunade began to laugh as if what she had said was funny, and when Shizune looked even more horrified, it made her laugh even harder. Shaking her head, Shizune took the scroll and left the room. Watching her leave, Tsunade lay her head down on her desk and passed out.

* * *

Tsunade was awakened a few hours later by a knock on the office doors. The room was getting dark as dusk was setting in over Konoha, and it took a moment for her eyes to adjust. The knock on the door came again. The knocking sounded like it was coming from inside her head. Tsunade rubbed her temples, trying to massage her headache away.

"Come in!" Tsunade groaned.

The door opened, and a shadowed silhouette entered the room. Female, young, with a scarlet Kimono and distinctive pink hair.

"Oh, its you, Sakura." Tsunade said softly as she continued to rub her temples. This might not go well. Did she know already the compromise she had decided to make? "What can I do for you?"

"Master." Sakura bowed deeply, giving the appropriate greeting. "I have questions, Master. Please, if you have time . . . I know its late."

"You want to know about Naruto, right?"

Sakura nodded. The girl looked so serious. She was angry. Tsunade had gotten fairly adept at reading her students emotions. But respect was also important to Sakura.

Tsunade sighed. "Where should I begin?"

Sakura answered the question for her. Whatever restraints Sakura had placed upon herself quickly came off. "Why did you wait so long to tell Naruto about master Jiraiya? Why did no one tell him who his parents were all these years? And why . . . why didn't you trust me to be there when you told him these things!"

Sakura got progressively louder with each question. She advanced slowly on the Hokage's desk, step by step, until she slammed her palms down on the desk and could look Tsunade straight in the eye by the time the third question was finished. Fire burned within

Sakura's pale green eyes, despite the fact that they were misty with tears. It reminded Tsunade of Naruto when she had first met him, when he had lectured her not to disgrace the title of Hokage.

Tsunade stood up, and calmly reached for her green robe. Sliding it on, she looked at her student, who was still waiting expectantly for an answer.

"Sakura, take a walk with me. This place is stuffy and I need to clear my head."

Sakura looked taken aback, clearly expecting to at least be chastised for speaking so impolitely. The younger woman nodded dumbly and followed Tsunade out the door.

Tsunade lead Sakura out into the parks surrounding the Hokage mansion. The lights of the town had already begun to come on. They walked in silence the whole time, and Tsunade could feel the young woman's curious stare on her. Soon they were leaving the town behind as they reached the trail that would take them up the mountainside to the Hokage faces. Up they went, the lights of Konoha becoming smaller and more distant, until they at last reached a viewing platform halfway up the mountain. It was one of Tsunade's favorite spots. It provided a breathtaking view of Konoha, its red-orange rooftops a glow with the last rays of the setting sun. One also had a good view of the side profile of the Fourth Hokage from here.

"Tsunade-sama" Sakura began carefully.

"I waited to tell Naruto for exactly the reason you saw. I was afraid in his injured condition he wouldn't be able to repress the Kyuubi if it saw an opening in his emotional state. I would have waited longer, but the council got wind of it. They would have shut me down. He needed to know. I took a risk. I'm sorry."

Sakura's eyes darted from side to side as she listened.

"How . .. How long have you known, about . . ."

"One of Jiraiya's summons made it back before your mission to find Sasuke was complete.

"And, his parents?"

Tsunade studied Sakura. "Naruto didn't tell you?"

"He-" Sakura struggled for the words. "He said his father wished it . . . but still."

"You think we should have told him sooner anyway."

"Of course!" said Sakura.

"Perhaps you are right, Sakura." Tsunade admitted. She indicated the bust of the Fourth on the mountainside with a nod of her head. "But the Fourth Hokage had a reason for everything he did. We tried to respect those reasons as long as we could."

"I see," said Sakura.

"But I am sorry for not having you be there Sakura," Tsunade said warmly. "Its not that I didn't trust you. I just didn't want to put any more people in danger than necessary. Do you understand?"

Sakura hesitated, then nodded reluctantly. Tsunade considered her student for a long moment, watching her struggle with her emotions.

"Beware of your feelings for him, Sakura."

Sakura looked up, both surprised and defiant.

"I won't deny them any longer, Master," she said.

"All I'm saying, Sakura, is that love for a Kunoichi is risky. You know the rules between teammates, especially for young ninja like you and Naruto. If you can not keep your emotions for him in check, you will have to be on different teams.

Sakura looked horrified. "Master, we . . . we would always be, professional."

"But how would you react now if he was seriously injured, or killed? Would you be able to fight on? Complete your mission. A long time ago, I nearly wasn't able to."

"Master, you were . . .?"

Tsunade laughed. "Is it so hard to believe I was in love once?"

"Well, no" Sakura said sheepishly. "Its just that . . . you mean to say you lost someone? Who was he?"

"Someone very special." Tsunade said, feeling her own eyes grow misty. "He believed in me. Supported my ideas about medical ninja being part of a squad when no one else would. Just like Naruto believes in you."

Sakura blinked. "But all I can ever do for him is . . ."

"Naruto doesn't see it that way. He's always respected you. It was easy for me to see. And you saved him today. Don't forget that. If it weren't for you I . . . I don't know what would have happened."

Sakura was silent for a long time. Tsunade followed her eyes. She was staring thoughtfully at the visage of the Fourth Hokage. The wind whipped past, blowing both their hair backward.

"Tsunade-sama." Sakura said at last. "I know what I feel for Naruto is risky. But it's a risk I'm willing to take. I won't let anything happen to him. For the Fourth's dream, for your grandfather's dream, for Naruto's dream, I will protect him with everything I am. If that is not enough, then I will carry on his dream, and become Hokage myself . . . just as you did."

Tsunade's eyes shot open wide and her breath caught in her chest at these stirring words. Slowly, a smile formed on her lips. But there was still something Sakura needed to know. The Fifth had been dreading telling the girl, but now she felt like the young woman would understand.

"Sakura, Naruto needs a mentor, and Jiraiya can no longer help him." Tsunade said.

Sakura tilted her head curiously. Perhaps she was wondering why Tsunade was bringing that up again.

"There is little more Kakashi can teach him, so I'm sending him away."

Sakura eyes went wide as she began to panic.

"B-but why? Tsunade-sama there are so many here who could train him."

"Its not that simple Sakura." Tsunade said sadly. "The council will soon demand that we keep him under lock and key. I've promised them that I can send him to a safe place. A place where Akatsuki can not touch him while he trains. In the meantime, we will use information that Jiraiya managed to get to us before he died to hunt down the remaining Akatsuki members."

Sakura's eyes began to well with tears. She searched for an argument. Any argument. It tore Tsunade up to see her like this. She had just seen the girl profess her love for the Fourth's son with all her heart. Sakura had finally admitted her feelings to herself, she and Naruto had finally found one another, and now Tsunade was going to force them to be apart again.

"Let me go with him then!" Sakura begged. "I can help with his training, keep him healed if he goes too far. What if he injures himself with something more destructive than the rasenshiruken?"

"We need you here, Sakura." Tsunade said with finality, shaking her head slowly. "Where he is going you can not follow. He will be training with the same ones that the Third had train Jiraiya, The Frog Sages."

"The Frog Sages?" Sakura repeated dumbly.

"Meanwhile, the council will be pacified."

"H-how long will the training take." Sakura asked.

"That's entirely up to him." Tsunade said. "I suspect that it will be especially tough the first year or so."

"Y-year or so . . ." Sakura said, looking even sadder.

"I have training for you too, Sakura."

Now Sakura really looked startled.

"First, I'm going to teach you your own summon." Tsunade said proudly. "That should give Kurunai time to recover from giving birth to the baby she is about to have. Then you will start training with her as soon as she is ready."

"I-I'm going to train with Kurunai-sensei?" Sakura asked. "But why?"

"To develop your genjutsu skills of course!" Tsunade said.

Sakura looked both scared and excited. Her mouth hung open in amazement at all that she had heard. It made Tsunade laugh. She put a hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"You are going to surpass even me one day, Sakura." Tsunade said. "You are already more capable than I ever was at your age. You'll be a master of both the body and the mind, and our enemies will fear you far and wide. I'm so very proud of you."

Sakura beamed, but Tsunade saw instantly that all the praise in the world was not enough to mend the heartache that was building within the girl.

"When does Naruto leave?" Sakura asked timidly.

Tsunade hesitated, hating to look into her student's pained eyes. "He leaves in the morning. Shizune will have already delivered the orders by now."

Sakura nodded, and though she looked like she wanted to cry, she did not.

"Does Naruto know?" Sakura asked.

"Before he almost lost control of the Kyuubi, before you arrived, I had him summon one of the frog sages. That one will explain to Naruto what must be done. It's the one that brought back the Nara clan members. Do you remember?"

Sakura nodded, indicating she did.

"Then, I will go see him now." said Sakura. "Although . . ."

"Although?" Tsunade promted.

"I know there are others who would want to see him too," Sakura said thoughtfully.

Tsunade smiled. Perhaps Sakura really could keep this professional.

"I'm sure something can be arranged." Tsunade said. "But its after hours already, so don't stay too late. I expect to see you in the morning at dawn. Come ready to train on training ground five."

"Yes mam!" Sakura said smartly.

Tsunade watched the young ninja launch herself from the platform and head back into town at full speed. Then she looked up at the Hokage faces on the mountain, which now included a bust of herself. _We're going to need another mountain_, Tsunade thought as she considered the next generation.


	6. Chapter 6

Well faithful readers, here it is at last. The final chapter of "Kissing the Wind." I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I like writing it. I intend to start on a sequil at some point, but I think I'd like to work on my book for a while, and perhaps work on a Star Wars fan fic.

This chapter I think takes the rating of the story up to teen, or about PG13. This is the "official" of "canon" version of the story. For this particular chapter though, I intend to do a seperate post in which I make the chapter lemony, cuz yeah I'm just pervy like that. Anywho, now that the whole story is in, I expect lots of comments and constructive critisism. Thanks again!

UPDATE: Now its Really done! (23 MArch) this chapter by far had the most added to it. I did this based on some of the very helpful comments I recieved. I think overall its a better story now as a result. I slowed Sakura way down, but still let her be the agressive one. Even I find it more believable! If you still can't see Sakura and Naruto going this far with their relationship, I guess I'm just in my own little world!

* * *

Naruto smiled brightly as another familiar face entered the hospital's small cafeteria. There were so many friends gathered here now that not a table was left empty. He waved his right arm to the newcomers. The tendons still felt tight and the arm was sore, but it was definitely healed. A healed arm was good news, but it felt like a cursed arm to Naruto at the moment. It served as a constant reminder of what had almost happened just a few hours before. It felt a little wrong to Naruto that, despite almost destroying this hospital, and despite how close he came to likely destroying Konoha itself, that he was now sitting at what had effectively become his going away party.

Naruto was glad to see Konohamaru and his inseparable team, the snot nosed Udon, and the rosy-cheeked Moegi. Even that closet pervert of a teacher of theirs was with them. The genin still made Naruto laugh just as they had when they were kids. But they weren't Sakura, and she was the one person he most wanted to see right now.

It was Sakura, apparently, that Naruto had to thank for all this. Word was she had been going around making sure everyone knew that Naruto would be leaving the next day for a special training assignment. She had even gotten some of the hospital staff to agree to stay late and support this little event. _Where could she be?_ Naruto wondered.

Only Shikamaru, Kakashi, and Yamato seemed to know the real reason why Naruto was leaving. Thus, the party had a festive and congratulatory atmosphere. People kept coming up to him, patting him on the back and telling him job well done. It was understood in the ninja world that to train at the heart of one's summoning contract was a huge honor. Naruto might as well have been just been promoted to Jonin, because that was the required rank to even be considered for such training. It was like skipping a rank entirely, and all Granny Tsunade would have to do would be to conduct a small ceremony to make it official.

But Naruto didn't care about rank right now. There were other things on his mind, like his heritage, Sasuke, the Kyuubi, or Jiraiya-sama and the message he had left. The funny little elder frog with the bushy eyebrows had explained the first goal they would work on after they left in the morning would be to re-seal the Kyuubi's chakra using some sort of "combination." "Grandpa frog," as Naruto called him, had then decided to return to wherever it was that summons went when they disappeared. As Naruto thought of this, he marveled at how little he actually knew about how summoning worked. It was a wonder he could do it at all, but Jiraiya had always taught him what he thought was necessary.

So, Naruto laughed and joked and tried to have a pleasant moment among friends. He was unsuccessful at cutting off Konohamaru's latest perverted jutsu, which involved the likenesses of two female ninja in Naruto's age group. Naruto looked for a place to hide as the jutsu drew scowl from Ino, who couldn't help but recognize herself and Ten-ten through the fog of the transformation effect.

Konohamaru had done the jutsu without taking his surroundings into account, and when he realized who else had been watching, he panicked.

"Naruto-ni-chan!" He cried. "Save me! She's going to melt my brain!"

"I'll do more than melt your brain when I'm through with you, you little twerp!" cried a red-faced Ino as she chased Konohamaru out of the cafeteria.

Elsewhere, Neji was making a desperate leap to stop Rock Lee from drinking some of the punch that had been provided for the event. What had he seen in the punch with his Byakugan, Naruto wondered. Choji busied himself with the snacks that had been provided by the cafeteria, and Ten-ten was watching helplessly as Gai Sensei worked diligently at setting up a piñata. His challenge to Kakashi that he would be the first to break the double cast iron turtle-shaped piñata was apparently going unnoticed however, as Kakashi was more interested in that dumb book of his again.

Shikamaru was teaching Sai how to play Shogi, but Naruto's emotionally-challenged teammate kept asking questions, and Naruto could see Shikamaru beginning to wonder what he had gotten himself into. Through it all, Naruto kept one eye glued on the entrance, hoping to see the lean form of the pink haired Kunoichi who had saved him only a few hours earlier. Naruto also had the nagging feeling he was forgetting something.

__

Piñata . . . Piñata. Something about Piñata's? No!

Naruto slapped his own forehead as he remembered. 

"Hinata!" He said out loud.

Fuzzy-brows heard him and looked up from where he was still wrestling with Neji over the ladle from the punch bowl.

"That's right, Naruto-kun!" said Lee. "Lets go see her."

"Good idea," said Neji. "Now Lee, just hand me the ladle. Very slowly . . ."

* * *

Hinata was very tired, but in good spirits as Naruto, Lee, Neji, and Ten-Ten entered Hinata's recovery room. Hinata blushed and tried to hide under her bed sheets when she saw Naruto, even though her teammates Kiba and Shino were already visiting her. A very round-bellied Kurani looked on with amusement as Kiba admonished Hinata for being rude to Naruto by hiding like that.

After some polite conversation and well wishing to Hinata, and to Naruto's chagrin, even more congratulations, Naruto asked for a moment alone with Hinata. Kiba looked as though he would protest, but stopped himself when he saw Naruto's solemn expression. Kurani gave a knowing smile to Hinata, who looked mortified. Hinata's team leader and teacher struggled to stand as Shino helped her.

"Don't be too long, Naruto." Kuranai said. "Hinata needs her rest."

"I understand," said Naruto.

"What's going on?" demanded Lee. "Why is Naruto-kun so serious?"

Ten-ten flicked Lee on top of his head with a forefinger.

"You're so dense, Lee." she said, grabbing him by the arm. "Lets go. I'll explain it to you outside."

Naruto could hear Lee's protests all the way down the hall even after the door was closed. He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head, trying to break the ice with Hinata, who was trembling but had a determined edge to her deep white eyes.

"Fuzzy-brows is even louder than me, isn't he?" Naruto joked.

Hinata tried to get to the elephant in the room quickly.

"Naruto-kun, what I said in the last battle . . .I . . . I really do . . . but . . ."

"Hinata," Naruto said as he took a seat next to her bedside. "It means a lot to me. It really does." Naruto said it without breaking eye contact, so that she would know he was serious.

Hinata looked like she had forgotten to breathe, but she did something Naruto did not expect. She placed her hand on top of his right hand, which was resting on the armrest of the chair. The hair on the back of Naruto's neck bristled at her touch, and Naruto felt slightly embarrassed at the revealing nature of Hinata's hospital gown, especially with the size of her . . .

"I've always believed in you, Naruto." Hinata said, drawing his attention back to her face. "I always knew you were really strong, and I hated the way people looked down on you. I . . . that is, I felt like . . . you were just like me."

Now it was Naruto's turn to be breathless.

"Hinata . . ." was all he managed as he searched for words.

Hinata gripped his hand tighter and rolled her body closer.

"I can see how you feel about Sakura-san, though." Hinata said sadly with a slight quiver in her voice. "Maybe if I just hadn't be so scared I would be the one . . ."

"Never doubt yourself, Hinata-chan." Naruto interrupted. "I never doubted you either. So please don't be sad, because I can't stand to see you that way."

"I'm not sad, Naruto." Hinata said seriously. "Just being here with you is . . ." Hinata stammered, and then the tears did begin to flow. "But you are leaving tomorrow aren't you?"

"Yeah, I'm not crazy about it either." Naruto admitted.

This seemed to surprise Hinata somewhat. "B-but Naruto-kun, doesn't it mean you are promoted to . . ."

"I guess," said Naruto. "But you were here. Didn't you hear all the noise when . . ."

But Hinata didn't know the details of what had happened. Naruto could see that. Had they evacuated her? Had she been unconscious or asleep? There may be no telling.

"Anyway," said Naruto in smooth transition. "There is still the really strong Akatsuki that nearly took you out, and he had the Sharingan, and that's a big deal, and we also need to find the leader, and find the other Jinchuriki before they do. Plus, Sakura-chan and I . . ." Naruto caught himself, but not in time for Hinata to miss the meaning.

Hinata just smiled, much to Naruto's relief.

"If you are happy, Naruto-kun. I think I will be happy." She gave his hand a small squeeze. "But as I told Sakura-san. I'm not giving up just yet!"

This made Naruto laugh out loud. How could he expect anything less?

"Take care, Naruto." Hinata said.

"Yeah," Naruto said with a smile. "You too."

He leaned over and gently kissed her forehead. This made Hinata blush fiercely and pass out. Love was a strange game, Naruto reflected. He ached for Sakura more than ever as he left Hinata to her dreams.

* * *

After an hour and half or so, the hospital late shift began to usher everyone out. Naruto felt heartbroken, even a little betrayed as the last person left and he made his way back to his recovery room for one more night's stay in the village he loved so much. Sakura-chan had not shown up. He began to wonder if she were in any danger. He thought about sneaking out of the hospital to find her. But Shizune was in charge of security, and knowing the state of alert the village was in over him, Naruto knew he couldn't risk it. As Naruto gingerly changed into his pajamas without turning on the light. He still had to be careful not to disrupt the bandages on his legs, he considered sending a shadow clone. He had almost gotten around to putting his night cap on when a voice from the corner of his room made Naruto instantly fall into a defensive fighting stance.

"I'm sorry if I worried you, Naruto-kun," said a voice that sounded sweeter than honey to Naruto. It was Sakura's voice. His heart skipped a beat.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto sighed in relief.

They rushed to hold each other. Sakura's embrace caused Naruto to breathe deeply, and he relished in the scent of her hair. She smelled of fresh spring flowers after a hard rain, and the warmth that radiated from her body blanketed him in comfort like the softest of quilts.

"I'm so sorry!" Sakura continued with a slight crack to her voice. "I wanted everyone to know. I needed you to be sent off, not thrown out."

"Sakura-chan, you didn't have to . . ."

"But I couldn't bear to come myself. I was so afraid. I was afraid everyone would be able to see right through me; see how much I've fallen for you! I needed you all to myself."

"Sakura-chan . . ." Naruto said as he cupped his hand along her jaw line. Then he kissed her, and the touch of her lips to his seemed to set the whole inside of his body aflame. This time their kiss was gentile and controlled. They waited for each other, tasted each other. Sakura inhaled deeply, taking all of Naruto's breath with it. She leaned on him gently as she threw her arms around his neck, and together they toppled onto the bed. Naruto relished the feeling of her weight pressing into him. She was real. This was no dream. Or was it a dream come true?

Sakura broke the kiss and stood up, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. Slowly, she walked over to the window and peered out, facing away from Naruto. Her hands gripped the window sill tightly, and in the light of a moon that was nearly full, Naruto realized her cheeks were glistening with teardrops.

"Hey, Sakura-chan," Naruto said, sitting up. "What's . . ."

"Its not fair!" Sakura blurted with a cracked voice. "Why? Why now? Now, when I finally understand my feelings for you . . .when this time . . .this time I can love someone who would love me the way I need to be loved. If only it hadn't taken me so long . . ."

Naruto sat up and reached for Sakura's hand. Slowly, he pulled her into his lap, and she threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest. He rocked her gently, and rubbed her back as she cried. She was wearing a new Kimono, but he could feel the bandages on her back where he had scratched her while under control of the Kyuubi. She had already warned him not to apologize, but still . . .

"I mean," Sakura sniffed, "we didn't even get to go on a real date!"

Naruto almost laughed. After all they had been through, she was worried about _that_?

"Sakura . . ."

"Now I'm going to be left with nothing but my memories again."

Naruto cupped her face in his hands, gently brushing away the tears with his thumbs.

"Then lets make it a good memory," said Naruto. And then he kissed her. Naruto reflected upon how easy and comfortable it felt to kiss Sakura now, even though this time the salty taste of her tears made for a slightly new experience.

Sakura broke the kiss and placed her forehead on Naruto's. She began to laugh in between sobs as she slowly composed herself.

"You are right, Naruto." she said with a soft chuckle.

Naruto tried to hide his confusion, but knew he was doing a poor job.

"I do always cry too easily." Sakura explained. "I'm sorry."

Naruto shifted uncomfortably as he tried to figure out what he should say. His burns still hurt in some areas, especially on his legs.

Sakura shot to her feet.

"Oh! I wasn't hurting you, was I?" she asked worriedly.

"Its nothing," said Naruto. "It felt good to have you close."

Sakura smiled. In the moonlight he could see her cheeks flush the same color of her hair.

"Naruto," she said. "I do want to leave you with a good memory."

Even in the low light of the room Naruto could see a glint in her emerald eyes as she pulled the window curtains closed, then began to undo fasteners at her neck and along one side of her scarlet Kunoichi uniform. With a mischievous smirk on her face, she let the garment slide off of her to pool at her feet. This left Sakura standing in form-fitting black sports-apparel. As Sakura crossed her arms and began to lift off the top, Naruto croaked a half-hearted protest.

"Sakura-chan! You . . . we can't . . . not here!"

Sakura did not stop undressing. "This whole wing is still evacuated until you leave, Naruto. We won't be bothered." Sakura seemed to be enjoying the irony of how the precautions helped her in this situation. Naruto wasn't sure he was quite as amused.

In a moment Sakura stood before Naruto in a simple but practical set of black bra-and panties. The moonlight coming through the window highlighted her muscular form and flat belly. Naruto swallowed as she crept gracefully up to him, and playfully pushed him over, climbed on top of him, and kissed him softly.

Sakura was positively intoxicating. Naruto had absolutely no defense against her as she took control of all of his senses. His eyes were closed, so he could not see. He felt her warm breath on his ear as she broke the kiss, and he could not hear. Without her lips on his, his mouth went dry, so he could not taste. As she worked the buttons of his pajama-top loose he could not breathe, so he could not smell. As she kissed his neck, and then his chest, the shivers that worked their way down his spine made him go numb, so he could not feel. Somehow, he did feel her hand work its way south of his belly button, and Naruto snapped out of her spell.

"Sakura-chan, wait!" Naruto gasped. "Just how far do you intend to go? Don't you think we are moving too fast?"

Sakura locked her gaze on his. Her eyes were aflame with a hunger he had never known existed within his team mate. Then she gave him her answer breathlessly, one word at a time, between a barrage of wet kisses, while her hands caressed his spiky hair.

"Naruto . . . mmmm . . .I . . . need . . . this. Ah! . . . I . . . need . . .you. Please!"

Naruto wasn't satisfied. This wasn't like Sakura, he thought. _How would you know?_ Another part of him wondered. Conflicted, he gently pushed Sakura away from him.

She moaned in protest, but seeing he was serious, some of the hunger in her eyes was replaced with warmth and gratitude.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto said. "We don't have to rush this. If this is going where I think it is, its not a choice you can take back."

"Thank you, Naruto." Sakura said, sitting up. She sat on the side of the bed, and Naruto could no longer see her face. But as she spoke, Naruto could hear her worry, sadness, and heartache in every word. "I really do love you."

Naruto smiled. He was about to say, "I love you too." When Sakura continued.

"We are ninja. Our lives are full of hard choices. I want so badly to let everyone know how I feel about you, but I'm forced to act casual, because its professional. I never considered what it would be like to live like that, even when I . . ." Sakura stopped. She looked embarrassed.

Naruto thought he understood what she was going to say, but it didn't matter. Sasuke was Sasuke, and Naruto understood he would always be a part of who Sakura was. Naruto was more concerned about the bandages that he could now see on her back from this angle. It was that reminder that he had hurt her again that hurt him more than anything. He took her hand in his.

Sakura turned and lay on him again, looking him directly in the eyes. She was close enough that her hair hung down and tickled his nose and forehead.

"Don't you see, Naruto?" Sakura said in a low voice. "There is never a guarantee we will make it through the next battle, or even the next day. Our enemies are strong, and they won't stop until they are defeated. Even training can be dangerous. We . . . we don't have the luxury of time. We don't even have the luxury of love."

With this last point, Sakura brushed two fingers lightly against his lips, tracing them before she kissed him softly.. Naruto felt hypnotized. At that moment, any resistance he still had was scattered to the winds.

"Make love to me, Naruto." Sakura pleaded. She leaned in close to his ear, and the warmth of her breath made his skin crawl. She purred her next words. "And don't hold back. You know I won't. That's our way of the ninja."

It would be a night to remember. Naruto found himself following Sakura's lead. Throughout that blessed night, Naruto would have a hard time determining where he began and where Sakura ended. It was like learning a new dance, and in some ways like learning to even walk. They explored each other, figured out how to touch each other, and in the end understood how to love each other. There was a moment of pain and fear that was erased by understanding and patience. There were sensations of fire and ice, violence and peace. As the night wore on their inhibitions and awkwardness melted away, and they danced their way toward heaven.

Naruto gained confidence quickly, and found he was more creative then he thought. The ninja arts and their combined chakra only added to the experience. Sakura was full of surprises, and even as pleasures he had never imagined racked his body, Naruto enjoyed most of all watching Sakura respond in ecstacy to the things he was doing to her. He called out to her repeatedly and she to him. Naruto didn't want it to ever end. Eventually, they reached one last peak together, and Naruto fell asleep, with Sakura where he felt she should always be; curled up snug in his arms.

* * *

The next morning, Sakura awoke at dawn to the chirping of birds. She rolled over, reaching for Naruto, but found nothing but a soft pillow. The realization that he was gone left her feeling empty and hollow. Groggily, she felt like she had forgotten something important.

"Shit!" Sakura rarely swore, but if she knew her master, she was dead meat!

Overwhelmed by fear of what she faced, Sakura temporarily forgot about Naruto as she threw the covers and sheets off her, hurriedly dressed, and made her way fast as she could over the rooftops of Konoha toward the training grounds.

Training ground five was deserted. Had her master already come and gone? Or was she thankfully late too? Maybe this was a test. Sakura extended her awareness, searching for any hint of movement, any sense of chakra. Her eyes darted from left to right as she surveyed the tree stumps, practice targets, and wooden dummies.

The ground was still damp from the morning dew, and she felt the droplets of water cling to her boots. Somewhere a grasshopper hopped away through the grass. A squirrel chattered away on a nut for breakfast. The wind blew though the trees, lifting her hair and scattering the autumn leaves. Then she heard a footstep. She turned and threw a kunai toward the forest. There was a sharp clang as a second kunai met hers in mid-air and sent it spinning harmlessly off course. Naruto stepped out from the shadows of the trees.

"Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed. "What are you doing here? If the council finds out you didn't leave . . ."

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan." said Naruto as he closed te distance and embraced her. "I did leave. I'm one of his Kage-bunshin."

"That's still a big risk, Naruto. I mean Naruto's clone. Er . . . whatever."

The Kage-bunshin laughed.

"I am Naruto in a sense, Sakura. You should know even better than me by now how this jutsu works; how it stores memories."

Sakura considered this, trying to remember her studies. Satisfied, she nodded.

"Anyway, I didn't like leaving before you woke up like that, but I didn't want to get you into trouble."

_Trouble!_ Sakura remembered her training session again. Her master . . . Wait. How had Naruto known to send his clone here?

"Naruto, I guess you spoke to Tsunade-sama."

Naruto's doppleganger nodded. "She made me her personal responsibility, so it was her that directed me where to go before dawn this morning."

"Then, she told you about our training session?"

"I asked her for this favor." the bunshin said with a nod. "She'll be by in a little while, but I don't have much time. I can only hold this bunshin out to a certain distance, and my Anbu escort won't let me slow down or stop."

Sakura felt warm tears begin to pool in her eyes.

"Naruto!"

"I love you, Sakura. Become stronger, so when I get back we can finally put an end to all our troubles."

Sakura hugged the clone tightly. He felt like Naruto. He had Naruto's heartbeat. He even had Naruto's scent. The clone would even fool Kiba.. And to hold the bunshin at who knows how great a distance. Naruto was becoming so strong!

"I love you so much, Naruto. Come back to me as quickly as you can."

The clone kissed her. No, Naruto kissed her. It was as potent and as warm as ever. She felt eternally connected to Naruto even as the distance between them increased. The leaves swirled around them as they danced along the swirling wind. It was as if the power of the kiss had called upon the elements themselves. The kiss lasted until the bunshin finally dispersed in a puff of white spoke. When Sakura opened her eyes again, she was left with the distinct impression she had just been kissing the wind.


End file.
